Destellos de Oscuridad
by Hevy Lara
Summary: Fui instruida para un propósito. ¿Entonces, soy culpable de seguir los mandatos de mi ama? Si, Cora era mi ama y soy la esclava de sus perversos deseos de venganza. ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneceré hundida en esta oscuridad? ¿Cuándo encontrare mi luz? AU - SwanQueen
1. Narcosis

**Destellos de Oscuridad**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Narcosis**

Cierra los ojos. Imágenes borrosas por leves instantes la someten, los destellos fugaces pasan ante ella sin control alguno. El rostro se vuelve una máscara fría. La dueña de los ojos verde azul permanece en el mismo lugar, tan callada y distante. Se negaba rotundamente a llorar, esas imágenes que día a día la torturaban, tenían que ser su fortaleza, la bandera que guiara su lucha.

Y tal vez, si una insurgente lágrima se asomara por sus parpados, serian el recuerdo de lo mucho que la amaba y lo fuerte que aún necesita ser.

 **-¿Si tuvieras el poder de regresar el tiempo, tomarías la misma decisión? ¿Sacrificarías tanto por nada?-** la voz del anciano sale en un susurro. La pregunta le provoco un malestar en el estómago.

Su mundo es un enorme rompecabezas que comienza a caerse a pedazos, la calma y tranquilidad, la abandonaron hace mucho tiempo. Si tan solo sus sueños fueran magníficos y felices; pero no, ella tiene que ver como cada día la pierde, ser testigo constante de su propia debilidad, aprieta los parpados para mitigar el descontrol que va expandiéndose en su ser, busca en ella sentimientos felices. Piensa en su sonrisa, en el calor de su abrazo, en el néctar de sus labios.

 _Oh Regina_

Solloza por dentro y el dolor la va colando lentamente, es difícil contenerlo cuando sabe que otra descarga de imágenes se le viene encima y quedaran hincadas a fuego en su corazón, dejándole una marca perpetua.

" **Lup-Dup** "

Esos eran los latidos frenéticos de su corazón que le anuncian lo que está por venir.

" **Lup-Dup** "

Su bajo vientre se contrae, la respiración se vuelve más fatigosa, sin ninguna prisa es castigada. Segundos de mudo dolor de los que no puede escapar.

" **Lup-Dup** "

 _Sus manos aprietan con urgencia los delicados dedos, quiere aferrarse a ellos y nunca apartarse; porque si los suelta está segura que nunca más sus ojos volverán a verla. Aprieta los labios ahogando un tétrico gemido. Sabe que la despedida será para siempre. Las manos de Rubi la toman por la cintura para apartarla. Emma se niega, no puede imaginar los días sin su presencia, sin escuchar su sedante voz; no puede imaginar la vida sin ella. Regina la mira, con esa mirada suya que le dice que también le duele, no estaba prepara para su partida, nunca lo estará. De un momento a otro su amor será borrado._

 _Los ojos oscuros se pasean por la habitación, como si ante ella el más lúgubre paisaje se levantara, una lagrima acompaña esa tristeza que enmarca su rostro, al igual que el de Emma. Ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas lagrimas han bañado sus mejillas, ha vivido a sorbos cada una de ellas._

 _ **-Regina por favor no me sueltes**_ _-suplica mientras se esfuerza por no soltarla, cada milímetro que los dedos se resbalan, el corazón se desfragmenta. Con violencia se aparta de su amiga para lanzarse a los brazos de su amada, el cuerpo tibio de Regina tembló al recibirla._

 _ **-Seré fuerte, por favor no necesito que lo hagas.**_

 _ **-Mi luz-**_ _besa sus labios con devoción_ _ **\- no es un sacrificio, solo es amor.**_

 _ **-Regina los soldados oscuros han traspasado la muralla-**_ _la voz de Rubi_ _les llego a la distancia_ _ **.**_

 _El corazón tembló de miedo al escuchar el anuncio, sesgado en la garganta de la Princesa un sollozo que no llego a fluir, ¿cuantas lagrimas tenía que derramas por culpa de su debilidad?_

 **-¡Emma!**

Los ojo se abren de golpe, limpia el rastro que ha dejado una lagrima en su mejillas, evitando el contacto visual con el ansiando.

 **-No cambiaría nada -** murmuro cabizbaja- **nunca me arrepentiré de nada, aunque tenga que dar cada destello de mi luz, y ese destello se convierta en oscuridad.**


	2. Retazos de libertad

**¡Hola!**

 **Quiero disculparme por dejar el capítulo anterior así a la maldita sea, la causa pues estoy aprendiendo a conocer la página y no supe como poner el saludo T-T, un enorme lo siento.**

 **Es mi primera historia SwanQueen, gracias a cierta personita que me dio a leer una historia y me fascino tanto que luego me volví adicta a la serie así que espero llenar las expectativas.**

 **Advierto que esta historia se caracteriza por mi marca especial TDL (tristeza, drama y lágrimas) en dosis elevadas. Espero que me hagan saber si les gusta, cualquier comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Besos desde Panamá**

 **Los Personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenece, está historia sí.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Retazos De Libertad**

La vida para ella era muy extraña, el colorido del castillo es opacado por las curiosas miradas que le dirigen, a su corta edad no se siente nada cómoda con lo que la rodea; sabe que no es normal para los demás, aunque sus padres intentan por todos los medios hacerla encajar, ella no lo logra.

Un hada sin ningún toque de magia, cada criatura del bosque y del reino la miran con desconcierto... ¿que era ella? no es Ninfa, Elfo, ni tampoco una Sílfides, no pertenece a ningún grupo de los seres alados que forman el Gran Reino Unido ¿Cómo podrían nombrarla?. Al verla caminar, los ojos caían sobre ella como llamas que quemaban, logrando que la niña se sintiera avergonzada.

Un suspiro largo se deja escuchar a su lado, levanta la mirada del suelo. Una mujer con hermosa túnica blanca y un elaborado bordado dorado en su cintura la mira dulcemente, sus inmensas alas parecían cobijarla de todos. La tristeza pasó a convertirse rápidamente en emoción, el aleteo de la reina a su alrededor, le arranca una sonora carcajada.

 **-Mi pequeño y hermoso tesoro-** Snow le acaricia la rubia cabellera.

 **-Madre-** la mira fascinada **-¿iremos al bosque?**

 **-Hoy no podemos volar al bosque querida, tengo una visita muy importante-** se disculpa.

 **-Pero quería mostrarte lo que Rubi y yo encontramos-** manifiesta con desilusión

 **-Lo siento querida crees que puedas ir sin mí-** el que su pequeña abandone la seguridad del castillo no le hace ninguna gracia, pero debe confiar en que el peligro ya no está presente.

 **-¡Puedo hacerlo sola!-** la emoción es palpable tanto que su madre suelta una carcajada.

 **-Mmm... Confió en ti, sé que no iras más allá de la casa de la abuela Granny's-** la niña asiente **-¡me lo prometes!**

 **-¡Sí!**

 **\- Uno de los guardias ira por ti más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?**

La pequeña cabeza se mueve en afirmación pero la reina no confía ciegamente en su pequeña.

 **-¡Emma!-** le da un dulce golpecito con el índice en la frente **-por una vez no hagas travesuras, ya te conozco y se de lo que eres capaz, no puedo ni imaginar tus ocurrencias.**

 **-¡Mamá!**

- **Ningún mamá que valga-** mira al frente evitando el contacto con esos ojos que la derriten, Emma sabe cómo ablandarla **\- te conozco, ahora ve y cuando vayan por ti no quiero demoras, ¡estas advertida!**

* * *

El murmullo de la brisa golpeando la copa de los arboles es su sonido favorito, es un eco que le recuerda esa corta libertad que le otorga su madre. Abre los ojos extasiada, refugiándose por momentos en esa sensación de felicidad. No había ojos sobre ella, nadie la señalaba, ni la miraba como bicho raro.

Automáticamente una sonrisa nace en su rostro, nada puede ser mejor que ese momento donde la naturaleza entera dialoga a su alrededor. Es un estímulo impresionante que agudiza sus sentidos.

Escucha.

Olfatea.

Siente.

Sensaciones enriquecedoras que van profundizándose con cada salida. Quizá solo es ella la que escucha esa platica silenciosa, una que le causa cierto cosquilleo en la nuca, sabe que puede ser algo que solo está en su cabeza, que tal vez solo busca una excusa para sentirse especial, esa amalgama de pensamiento pasa fugaz y no mata la sonrisa que pinta sus labios.

Sus ojos brillan. Es consciente que no hay ningún otro lugar del mundo donde quiera estar. Ni los lujos del palacio, mucho menos los bellos y ostentosos vestidos la llenarían completamente, nada podría borrar las sensaciones y emociones que le otorga estar afuera.

Es en ese momento donde se siente tan especial.

- **Princesa deberíamos regresar.**

 **-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así-** detuvo su caminata, los ojos de su amiga esquivan su mirada.

Era un poco más alta que la princesa, una joven morena, esbelta y atractiva de trece años. Una larga melena negra corría más abajo de sus hombros. Se le veía segura y tranquila.

 **-¿Qué desea hacer mi señora?**

 **-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me llamaste por mi nombre?**

 **-Sinceramente, no lo recuerdo-** contesta con indiferencia.

Un jadeo frustrado e impotente se escapó de los labios de la más pequeña; eran las mejores amigas, con Rubi no se sentía diferente, a su lado las cosas parecían tan normales que incluso el volar pasaba a segundo plano. Eran solo dos amigas caminando por el bosque, sin embargo había algo que Emma no podía cambiar y era que Rubi olvidara su título. Solo quería ser solo Emma, la amiga de Rubi,

 **-Eres una tonta, ¡somos amigas!**

 **-El que seamos amigas no quiere decir que tenga que perderle el respeto-** expresa con dureza.

Allí estaba ocurriendo algo, su amiga parecía molesta, en las últimas salidas su comportamiento había cambiado, sus cambios de temperamento eran constantes. Si, definitivamente su amiga le estaba ocultando algo.

 **-Eso es absurdo, el que me llames por mi nombre no quiere decir que me respetes menos-** cruza los brazos sobre el pecho fastidiada- **entonces como debo llamarte, porque también te respeto.**

 **-Rubi**

 **-Te mofas de mi-** simplemente la morena la exasperaba, que tan difícil podía ser.

 **-Nunca, pero la abuela tiene razón.**

Y allí estaba la causa que necesitaba escuchar, Emma la mira fijamente incitándola a continuar.

 **-Ya no somos unas niñas y aunque lo odie, debo aprender a dirigirme a usted, imagina si se me escapara un "Emma" delante de la reina, sabe que es muy ceremonial.**

 **-No lo niego, pero no estamos en el palacio-** un matiz de tristeza opaca sus ojos.

 **-Prefiero que sea así para no perder la costumbre-** masculla afligida.

Emma reanuda su caminata molesta. Debería ser fácil dejar su título en las paredes del palacio, pero no era así **-iré al nido sola. Puedes espérame en el lago si quieres, no tardare.**

Pero su amiga no da por terminada la conversación, en dos zancadas le impide el paso.

 **-No puedo ser tan ingrata, su madre nos ha cobijado en este reino al menos debo seguir las reglas** -los ojos de Rubi le piden a grito comprensión.

- **Sabes por qué amo este lugar-** la contempla con firmeza- **porque aquí, no hay reglas, solo soy yo, Emma, una chica amante de la naturaleza, aquí el aire que respiro es normal no hay huellas de falsedad, esto es lo poco que tengo. Te lo imploro, no más señora, ni princesa.**

 **-Pero…**

- **Es una orden Rubi-** la morena la mira asombrada **\- mientras estemos solas solo seré Emma.**

 **-¿Está usted segura?**

 **-¡Rubi basta!**

 **-Está bien-** levanta las manos en señal de derrota **\- por favor no tarde, debemos volver a la cabaña antes que lleguen a buscarla-** grita al verla alejarse.

* * *

Seguía caminando, olvidando que hace mucho, el nido había quedado atrás. Continuaba en su fascinante expedición, el colorido del bosque de primavera iban quedando resegados. La suave canción de las aves se fue apagando, algo es diferente en ese lugar, demasiado mutismo, el bosque no suele estar tan silencioso. Se queda parada contemplándolo todo, hasta que su mirada capta un brillo extraño a unos cuantos metros, debe retroceder, esos es lo que su razón le grita pero otra parte de ella la incita a seguir aunque quiera resistirse, lo que la llama hacia ese brillo es superior a ella.

Los ojos verde azul parpadean reiteradas veces enfocando lo que se encuentra ante ella, no sabe cómo definirlo, quizás como un enorme muro de agua turbia que se extiende de derecha a izquierda sin encontrarle final, levanta la mirada y encuentra lo mismo, la barrera se pierde entre las nubes. Es magia blanca sabe reconocerla ¿pero que hace una enorme barrera mágica en medio del bosque? Comprime los labios aguantando un grito cuando la barrera comienza a centellar por completo, su cuerpo se tensa pero esto no evita que quiera tocarla. Esta asusta, pero no retrocede, al contrario, la llena de más curiosidad. Ignora las alarmas en su cabeza, esas que le repiten la advertencia de su madre _"confió en ti y sé que no iras más allá de la casa de la abuela"_ sonríe de lado, ella siempre buscaría la aventura. Cierra los parpados sabiendo de antemano que si la reina se entera de su escape la castigara con justa razón.

 **-¿Esto lo vale?-** se pregunta en tono divertido.

Inspira, el aire es más frío en ese lado del bosque pero ella no lo nota, sus dedos continúan avanzando más insegura que antes. Pero no se detiene.

Admira la corriente de energía que danza frente a ella.

 **¡** Es asombroso **!**

Sus pupilas se abren en shock, en fracciones de segundos ante sus ojos la enorme barrera se vuelve transparente, solo entonces puede distinguir lo que hay al otro lado.

Los arboles parecen del doble de su tamaño y eso la hace sonreír sin sentido.

Uno

Dos

Tres pasos y sin darse cuenta ya atravesó el enorme muro, continua su marcha.

Todo parece… tan...es...tan...

Y cuando cree que no puede encontrar nada más que la asombre, su valor se le escapa con demasiada rapidez, la respiración se le corta.

He inesperadamente la ve...

Continuará…


	3. La soledad de la reina

**Hola!**

 **Siento mucho el retraso pero he tenido mucho trabajo…**

 **Quisiera saber que piensan de la historia, si les gusta o no…**

 **Si, tienen alguna duda con gusto la responderé :)**

 **Besos! Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **La Soledad de La Reina**

Llorar era una tarea difícil, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo hizo?... quizás nunca. Su madre ha muerto y ella no logra sentir. Vio como la vida se le escapaba y no pudo salvarla. Que inútil se sentía en ese momento. Las palabras de Cora la perseguían _"lárgate, no te quiero cerca, te has vuelto tan débil, puedo oler a kilómetros tus dudas. ¿de qué me sirves?, tanto poder desperdiciado… Déjenme morir, prefiero estar en una tumba que ver como conviertes este reino en un ejército de peleles"._

El tiempo no la curaría, ya nadie podría hacerlo; las heridas que había dejado su madre en ella la abrigaban cada noche. Estaba dolida con ella misma y con el resto del mundo mágico que la condenaba por los pecados de Cora. Ella, solo fue un títere más que se movía bajo los hilos de su perversa madre. Malditos todos, especialmente Snow, a quien le debía gran parte de su miserable vida.

Estaba sola, llena de odio y llevando un reino que parecía no interesarle, a veces ansiaba que todo terminara. Había perdido, la lucha constante con el Gran Reino Unido había llego a su fin y con ellos todo un reino quedo exiliado, personas que no tenían nada que ver con esa guerra fueron condenados al igual que ella.

De repente el cielo se ilumino, pudo vislumbrar unos destellos azules y naranjas, había olvidado que le cielo podía tener otros tonos además de grises. Se levantó del tronco donde estaba sentada, adoptando una pose rígida, hacía ya dos semanas que sucedía lo mismo los primeros días no le presto mucha atención. Era consciente de que las Hadas llegaban cada verano a fortalecer la barrera con sus estúpidas varitas, conocía muy bien el proceso, los destellos y la magia que desprendía. Esta vez era distinto, una descarga de luz atravesaba de un lado a otro la barrera, dando como resultado unos hermosos destellos dorados y blancos tan luminosos como estrellas. La ferocidad de la magia era tangible, un poder que se expandía con demasiada rapidez para luego disiparse dejándole solo una sensación de calidez.

 _Ese comportamiento no es normal._

Camina hacia la barrera cautelosa, mirándola con desesperación como si esta tuviera algo que decirle.

Ni siquiera advierte esa presencia, esta tan abstraída en sus pensamiento que no lo nota.

Emma lleva varias semanas asistiendo al mismo lugar. Lo peor del caso es que no sabía que la conduce constantemente a ese sitio, quizás es la curiosidad de verla, sus fríos y oscuros vestidos la fascinaban, al igual que sus cabellos recogidos en peinados elaborados. Ese día, llevaba puesto un escultural vestido negro del que resaltaba un acentuado escote lleno de bordados y fina pedrería, el vestido iba ajustado hasta su cintura haciéndose más holgado en sus caderas; en la parte del frente una gran abertura que dejaba ver unos pantalones negros de cuero. La rubia la vio remover las hojas con la punta de su bota, se veía molesta y a pesar que una pequeña llovizna comenzaba a caer, la morena no se movío de su lugar; se despojó de su guante negro, para posar la palma de la mano sobre la barrera, ve como la aleja con rápidamente, algo parece lastimarla. lo supo por esa mueca en su rostro.

Emma continuaba refugiada tras un matorral, contemplando desde una corta distancia cada movimiento de esa dama oscura. Se habia atrevido a acercarse más ese día, la curiosidad la llevaba a ser más osada; aunque no estaba muy segura de que excusa le daría a su madre cuando viera sus ropas empapadas y sucias.

Un poderoso trueno provoco que Emma se removiera asustada.

 **-¿Quien anda allí?-** esa voz fue como una gruñido que la asusto, su corazón comenzó a galopar desaforado- **será mejor que salgas por voluntad propia.**

La imagen de una pequeña chica saliendo de su escondite con las manos apretando la tela mojado de su vestido azul, aparece frente a ella. La mirada penetrante de Regina es acompañada por una frialdad que se instala en sus pupilas, el rostro adquiere un gesto de fastidio.

En cambio la intrusa parece tranquila, ni un ápice de miedo se asoma en su rostro, no puede creer que no le tema, que su apariencia no logre asustar a esa pequeña.

 **-¡Hola!**

La figura de la morena se pone rígida. Duda antes de poder contestar. La estudia atentamente, una salvaje melena rubia cae por sus pálidas mejillas, donde resaltan unos llamativos y profundos ojos verde azul. Sus ropas, un vestido de seda azul elegante pero no muy elaborado, solo un pequeño cinturón dorado adornaba su traje. Definitivamente son los atuendos de un hada; los colores azules y verdes eran característicos de ellas. Extrañamente no siente su magia, tampoco ve sus alas, en cambio, le llama la atención ver como sus pies se hunden en la humedad de las hojas, ¡un hada tocando suelo, definitivamente, no!. Ella, no es un hada.

 **-Hola-** repite molesta casi enseñando los dientes.

Esa apariencia dulce e inocente no borrar el hecho de que es una extraña que está en su territorio.

 **-¿Vives por aquí?**

 **-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-** pregunta Regina sin ocultar un tono cortante.

 **-Mmm... Cuidando de Heyden y Hebian-** contesta con inocencia como supiera de quien estaba hablando.

- **Ahhh... ¿y ellos son?**

 **-Huevos, mi amiga dice que perdieron a su madre.**

 **-¡Huevos!-** matiza molesta- **entonces ve a vigilar a tus amigos.**

 **-Ellos están bien, ¿y tú?**

 **-¡¿Yo que?!**

 **-Tu pareces triste ¿lo estás?**

 **-No-** gruñe enfrentando a esos peculiares ojos - **ahora vete.**

 **-¿Porque?**

 **-Creo que estas perdida, no deberías estar aquí, el Bosque Encantado es muy peligroso ¿acaso tus padres no te lo han advertido?**

 **-No estoy perdida ¿tú lo estás?-** pregunto.

El interrogatorio comenzaba a exasperar a la mujer.

 **-Oh vamos engendro me haces perder el tiempo-** suspiro controlando sus ganas de desaparecerla.

 **-¿engendro?, ¿eso es algo malo?**

Era casi cómico escucharla hacer esa pregunta, a continuación la comisura del labio de la morena se eleva en una media sonrisa.

 **-No-** se sienta en un madero **-pero no repitas esa palabra a nadie.**

 **-Entonces es malo y mientes.**

 **-Acusar a alguien de mentiroso, eso sí es algo descortés señorita.**

 **-Lo siento-** baja la cabeza avergonzada.

Suspiró con impaciencia al ver ese rostro contraído.

 **-¿De dónde vienes?**

 **-De…-** pero se muerde el labio acallando sus palabras recordando las advertencias de su madre, las que olvido antes de acercarse a esa desconocida **-¿De dónde vienes tú?**

 **-Si te digo la verdad saldrías corriendo-** escudriña su reacción; pero la criatura frente a ella no parece inmutarse, se sorprende al verla tomar asiento sobre el césped cruzando los pies bajo su trasero.

 **-Prometo que no.**

Esas simples palabras, acompañada de esa mirada risueña y llena de inocencia le provocan una sensación que le revuelven las entrañas y la hacen estremecer.

 **-Soy la reina malvada y tú estás en mi territorio.**

 **-¡Lo sabía!-** salta emocionada y la reina da un respingo sin entender cuál era la razón para que esa niña saltara con tanta felicidad **-Sabía que eras una reina.**

La reacción es absolutamente contrario a lo que esperaba, acaso no había escuchado la otra parte. Era ella, el ser oscuro y más odioso de ese mundo mágico; pero al parecer esa criatura le restaba importancia.

 **-Las reinas son bellas y tú lo eres-** esos ojos la vuelven a mirar con esa intensidad que parece traspasarla, no le importaba la belleza, lo importante era la maldad y si no era capaz de asustar a una niña; entonces tenía que empezar a preocuparse.

 **-Soy mala-** las palabras se escabullen de sus labios **-Muy, pero muy mala, ¿entiendes eso?**

 **-Pensé que los malos eran feos-** se ve pensativa **\- Tu eres hermosa ¿Debería tenerte miedo? ¿Quieres hacerme daño?-** esa inocencia en su pregunta cala la voluntad de la mujer.

 **-No-** murmura casi sin voz **-Jamás te haría daño-** su propio ser la hostigaba por aquella estúpida respuesta, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

" _ **Emma"**_ la voz estallo por todo el bosque, el cuerpo de la morena se puso en alerta, quien fuera no podía verla allí hablando con esa niña **"Emma"** los vellos se le erizan.

 _¿Pero de donde llegaba esa voz?_

 **-Debes irte-** ordena.

 **-Pero no quiero.**

 **-Mocosa testaruda es hora de irse.**

 **-Quiero quedarme más, me gusta hablar contigo-** sla pequeña se cruzó de brazos sin hacer ningún intento por querer moverse, podría irse y dejarla; permanece unos instantes meditándolo, pero no logra mover las piernas, le causaba mucha frustración. Se da la espalda aprieta los puños hasta que sus largas uñas parecen convertirse en garras.

 **-Me iré, pero, prométeme que volveré a verte-** Regina boquea un par de veces sin coordinar muy bien lo que saldrá por su boca y su cerebro. Se gira para enfrentarla.

 **-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tú me puedes chantajear?**

 **-Mmm… No sé lo que significa chantajear solo quiero verte ¿es malo eso?**

 **-Este lugar no es para una niña como tú, es malo-** responde ronca **-¿Cuántos años tienes?**

 **-Once-** responde entusiasmada.

La ve encogerse de hombros, realmente no parecía importarle mucho donde estaba, esa indefensa y pequeña criatura de once años, es muy vivaz, pero demasiado inocente. Su encanto y bondad la fastidiaban, era imposible imaginarse volviendo a verla, ¿porque querría ella verse con una mocosa?

 **-Es oscuro pero bonito… como tú** -susurra, mirando con firmeza el rostro contraído de su acompañante, para todo el mundo esa mujer es mala, pero ella no logra ver nada de maldad, lo único que ha visto en cada visita a ese bosque es a una reina triste y sola.

Regina entrecierra los ojos calibrando esa respuesta, solo encuentra sinceridad en sus palabras. Suspira, mira a su alrededor, el paisaje es tan lúgubre, los rayos de luz son casi escasos y parecen batallar contra la copas de los árboles para poder invadir todo ese bosque; pero sus intentos no dan resultados, no hay color allí, solo un gran rastro de soledad, luego fija su mirada al frente, más allá de la pequeña criatura, el colorido casi golpea sus ojos, un paisaje tan contradictorio, parece que la naturaleza entera vibrara acompañado de tanta luz…la luz

 **-Siempre estoy aquí-** ese pequeño y dulce susurro resuena en el aire.

" _ **Emma deja de jugar, debemos volver con la abuela"**_ la voz está más cerca.

 **-Nos vemos dentro de cinco días-** se despide la pequeña.

La reina oscura obliga a su cuerpo a no retroceder. La siente estamparse la delicada figura contra su cuerpo, aprieta los parpados abrumada. Una calidez se enreda en su cintura por causa de ese abrazo y a esos pequeños dedos que se estaban ciñendo a su espalda, solo cuando siente que se aparta logra recuperar el aire. Gime porque este regresa como un fuerte golpe en su estómago. Es dificil saber cuanto tiempo estuvo con los ojos cerrados, solo recuerda ver esos salvajes cabellos rubios alejarse agitados por el viento y pasar la barrera mágica.

 **¡¿Cómo diablos esa niña pudo pasar la barrera mágica?!**

Continuará...


	4. Mi magia

**Hola! Estoy de vuelta por aquí.**

 **Ante todo quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que siguen esta historia besos... besos**

 **A los que dejan sus reviews muchas gracias me encantan, a los que me han dado favorito triple besossss**

 **Cualquier duda sobre la historia con gusto responderé.**

 **Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Mi magia**

Emma está disfrutando al ver como sus padres se dedicaban tanto amor, cada burla de su madre por las cursis palabras de David le roba una sonrisa a la joven.

 **-Sí recuerdo tu declaración de amor-** se cobija entre sus brazos.

 **-Te burlas de mi amor-** su padre finge estar indignado.

 **-Eso nunca cariño-** le planta un beso en la mejilla.

Emma conocía la historia, y deseaba con todo su corazón un día poder dar ese primer beso de amor. Ese pensamiento comenzó a empaña su rostro, ¿quién puede querer a una criatura como ella? Nunca la llamarían cariño, jamás la amarían, en ese mundo donde todos parecían encajar menos ella, se sentía invisible, una idea que desgastaba su espíritu. Para Snow y David, Emma era la luz de sus ojos; pero para los demás, no es más que la hija incompleta de las hadas más poderosas del reino. Podía ser la princesa pero eso no le quitaba ese peso de ser diferente, en algunos momentos, para su corta edad la carga era muy pesada. La tristeza la sostenía en sus brazos mientras se regodeaba en esos instantes en que su madre la ocultaba de los visitantes de algún otro reino. Quizás la reina sentía vergüenza de ella, estaba casi segura que fuera de su reino su existencia era desconocida.

Era triste imaginar todas esas cosas, aprieta los puños bajo la mesa. Procura reprimir las lágrimas. Se dice que todo está bien, pero es mentira, el temblor de sus labios dice todo lo contrario. Baja la mirada a su prostre, el que ha dejado de ser apetecible hace varios minutos atrás. Tiene que resistir como lo ha venido haciendo todo ese tiempo; pero le es difícil, últimamente la tarea de enmudecer sus pensamientos era ardua. Contiene la respiración cuando un sollozo amenaza su garganta, fuerza una sonrisa y esta aparece en su rostro más rota y hueca que ella misma.

Ya no puede contenerse, es solo una niña llevando una máscara de indiferencia e ingenuidad, finge no darse cuenta de las cosas que la rodean, ser una niña mimada y sonriente para sus padres es su tarea diaria; pero el antifaz se agrieta, sin previo aviso se viene abajo y un sonido apagado se escapa de sus labios.

Su madre fue la primera en notarlo y voló hasta ella acunándola de manera protectora y desesperada.

 **-¿Emma, que pasa pequeña?-** es la voz de su padre la que suena cerca de su oído.

 **-¿Mamá y tú son hadas?-** musita mientras sus lágrimas caen lentamente.

 **-Si cariño-** responden sus padres.

 **\- ¿Que soy yo?-** solloza entre los brazos de su madre, mientras su padre apoya la frente contra la rubia cabellera de su hija sufriendo esos estremecimientos que azotaban el cuerpo de su pequeña por culpa del llanto.

 **-Oh querida eres nuestra pequeña, la princesa de este Gran Reino Unido-** susurra su madre con dolor.

 **-Eso no es suficiente-** desase el abrazo,en esos momentos era un desastre- **sé que soy su hija, una princesa y nada más.**

Sus padres intercambiaron miradas, al parecer aquella ronda de preguntas los había tomado por sorpresa.

 **-Eres mucho más que nuestra hija Emma, el que te sientas diferente no te hace menos especial-** Snow vuelve a tomarla entre sus brazos, anestesiando con su voz las lágrimas de su pequeña.

 **-Pero... no soy hada, no tengo magia, nadie me querrá-** finalmente pudo hablar entre sollozos- **¡nunca tendré un amor verdadero!**

 **-Por el momento eso no debe preocuparte eres solo una niña de once años-** se adelanta su padre a responder y rápidamente es reprendido por una mirada de su reina.

Una mano cariñosa de su madre se desliza por su espalda reconfortándola.

 **-Emma, el amor es para todos, no necesitas magia, ni alas para ser amada, el simple amor ya es mágico querida** -su madre besa su frente con suma ternura **\- cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás, porque su magia te tocara.**

El rostro de Emma abandona el refugio que le ha ofrecido su madre. Por unos segundos guarda silencio asimilando sus palabras.

 **-¡El amor!… ¿hay un amor para mí?**

 **-Claro que si cariño, estoy segura-** acaricia sus cabellos.

 **-¿Crees que alguien me amara como amas a mamá?-** mira a su padre con anhelo mientrastodos sus sentidos van cobrando vida nuevamente yese brillo especial que ilumina su rostro regresa.

 **-Mucho, mucho más Emma-** responde el rey con una enorme sonrisa pintada en los labios.

 **-El amor es mágico-** sisea mirando a uno y a otro **-¿será mi magia?**

 **-La magia más poderosa pequeña-** David la besa en la frente.

 **-Encontrare mi magia papá-** dijo con vehemencia.

La sonrisa del rey se borra al imaginar a su hija con algún enamorado tras ella, la imagen no era algo que le causara tanta gracia **\- no es necesario que te apresuras a encontrarla, ya llegara.**

 **-¡David!-** Snow le da una suave golpe sobre el brazo.

 **-Lo siento es solo que veo a mi pequeña crecer y se me encoje el corazón.**

Emma se escapa del abrazo de sus padres dejando que sus pies descalzos toquen el suelo frío, nunca le ha importado ir descalza por el castillo, era el momento donde se sentía más conectada con el mundo, la sensación del suelo acariciándole a cada paso le recordaban que era parte de ese lugar, como si fuera lo único que le pertenecía y aunque su madre se empeñara por mantenerle los zapatos puesto Emma lograba siempre hacer de las suyas.

 **-Ey!... ¿a dónde vas traviesa?-** grita su padre al verla correr lejos de ellos.

 **-Al bosque con Rubi-** sale sin esperar ninguna respuesta de sus padres.

Snow la mira alejarse, posa la mirada sobre su esposo quién la abraza, cada día miraba a su hija que crecía y ponía todas las fuerzas por no sentir remordimientos, las emociones se le atoraban en la garganta cada vez que pensaba. Sencillamente no quería hacerlo y sin embargo cuando miraba a su pequeña todo se le venía encima y la devoraba.

 **-¿Crees que hicimos bien David?**

 **-¿Porque preguntas eso amor?**

 **-Porque cada vez que veo sus ojos siento culpa-** oculta el rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

 **-Ohh querida-** la reconforta con un abrazo.

 **-Siento como si me acusaran y no lo soporto David, no lo soporto.**

 **-Lo único de debe importarnos es que salvaguardamos su futuro, nada más Snow, un día nos agradecerá.**

 **-O nos odiara.**

* * *

Emma cierra los ojos recordando cada momento en el que había cruzado esa gran pared luminosa, si antes contaba los días para ir, ahora la emoción se triplicaba. Hablar con la Reina Malvada eso sí que la había hecho alucinar. Aunque cada encuentro la llevaba hacerse muchas preguntas y mientras más se cuestionaba, más quería conocerla y saber porque una mujer tan poderosa y perversa se veía tan triste y sola.

A su lado un chapoteo que distrae sus pensamientos. Mira a su amiga de soslayo, ambas permanecen sentadas sobre una roca a la orilla del lago. Hunde los pies en el agua tibia y suspira. Esta vez son los ojos de la Rubi que la mira con insistencia.

 **-¿Qué te pasa?-** las pupilas de Emma se encuentran con las de su amigas

 **-Lo mismo pregunto ¿Qué pasa contigo, estuviste llorando?**

Emma aparta la mirada para fijarla en el horizonte, el sol brillaba intensamente detrás de unas esponjosas nubes.

 **-Princ...Emma -** la voz de la morena tiene un tono de preocupación- **Emma sabes que esa nariz roja es algo que no puedes ocultar, es una clara señal de que has estado llorando.**

 **-Ya sabes, soy una niña mimada que llora por tonterías-** se encoje de hombros restándole importancia.

 **-Empieza nuevamente-** Rubi no la mira permanece con la mirada perdida en algún punto del paisaje.

 **-¿Qué, dices?**

 **-Darme una respuesta real-** la mira y sonríe, la rubia no podía esconderse cuando esos ojos la miraban como si fuera trasparente **-Mimada y tonta eso se lo puedes decir a tus padres pero no a mí, nos conocemos demasiado bien para mentirnos, ¿no crees? el que estés callada me asusta, vamos dime ¿qué pasa por esa maravillosa cabecita?-** hunde los pies con fuerza en el agua salpicando a la rubia.

 **-Ey para, me llevare otro regaño por llegar con el vestido mojado.**

 **-Pues, a mí también me debes muchas explicaciones por tus constantes desapariciones.**

Ambas volvieron a guardar silencio, jugando con sus pies dentro del agua. En la cabeza de la rubia muchas cosas daban vuelta, lo difícil era encontrar con quien hablarlas. Regresa la mirada a su amiga, Rubi, su compañera de juegos desde que tenía uso de razón, su cómplice en todas sus aventuras como no confiar en ella si jamás la había traicionado.

 **-No lo pienses tanto y suéltalo-** la despreocupación en la voz de la morena la hizo sonreír.

 **-¿** **Has escuchado hablar la Reina Malvada?**

Los ojos de Rubi la miran con recelo, la escucha soltar el aire con pesadez.

 **-No deberíamos hablar de eso-** lanza una piedra al agua con rudeza- **y no creo que esa sea la razón por la que llorabas.**

 **-Es una simple pregunta-** responde encogiéndose de hombros, sabía que ese tema traería algo de molestia pero no estaba segura de cuantas.

 **-Si fuera así de simple se lo preguntarías a tu madre.**

 **-Sabes mejor olvídalo-** Emma se levanta molesta recoge sus zapatos haciendo el amago de marcharse, no estaba de humor para el carácter de su amiga ese día.

 **-¿Por qué preguntas por ella?**

 **-Qué hay de malo-** gruñe mientras se cruza de brazos- **si pudiera se lo preguntaría a mi madre pero como todo el mundo sabe, ella la odia.**

 **-Por algo debe ser ¿no?-** imita la postura de la princesa.

 **-¡Sabes algo verdad! Por favor Ru quiero saber, por favor.**

 **-Deja de jugar, sabes que ese tema está prohibido en este reino-** se aleja de Emma retomando el camino hacia la cabaña de su abuela, seguida muy de cerca por la rubia.

 **-Rubi, si sabes algo por favor dímelo-** suplica mientras trata de seguirle el paso, aferrándose a la posibilidad de poder descubrir algo. Casi choca con la espalda de Rubi cuando esta se detiene con brusquedad y se vuelve para mirarla.

 **-Es una mujer cruel y malvada, nació para regocijarse en el sufrimiento, la muerte y la oscuridad se pasean de su mano. El que ahora este desterrada es lo único que debe importarnos-** el tono acido de su voz provoca que Emma retroceda un paso. Esa no era la mujer que ella había conocido, con la que llevaba ya varias semanas hablando, no podía negar que era la Reina Malvada, una mujer perversa, sí, pero que naciera para ese propósito, en lo profundo de su ser era inaceptable, se negaba a creer que alguien pudiera ser malo de nacimiento.

 **-¿La has visto alguna vez?-** no sabía por qué de la reacción de Rubi, pero sus palabras no le parecían justas.

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-¿La has visto alguna vez?**

 **-Claro que no-** responde la indignada retomando su camino.

 **-Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que es malvada? –** eleva el tono de su voz yla morena se detiene en seco regresando sobre sus pasos, ambas miradas vuelven a enfrentarse.

 **-Es lo que dicen todos-** la respuesta le pareció tan pobre a la princesa.

 **-¡Es en serio Rubi!, esa es tu respuesta-** la mira con decepción.

- **Qué quieres que te diga, todos dicen que es mala y voy a creerlo, ¿qué puedo hacer, ir a preguntarle a la mismísima Reina Malvada si es verdad que es una asesina?**

Emma baja la mirada muy despacio, Rubi había dejado muy claro que al igual que todos odiaba a la Evil Queen, no supo identificar esa punzada que sintió en el pecho.

 **-Las personas dicen que no debí nacer, que soy una vergüenza para este reino, que estoy maldita y por eso no tengo alas-** añade con un tono de tristeza **-¿crees que tienen razón Rubi?**

 **-Eso no es cierto-** la voz de Rubi ha perdiendo su fuerza- **Emma yo...**

 **-Dicen que los Licántropos son unas bestias feroces que pierden totalmente la humanidad, cazan y matan sin contemplación ¿tú piensas que yo debería creer eso?**

 **-Me comparas con esa bruja** -aprieta los dientes con rabia **\- yo nunca te haría daño,** **la gente...**

 **-La gente suele equivocarse-** la interrumpe nuevamente **– cuánto daño nos hace todo lo que hablan, cuantas lagrimas nos ha costado sus miradas y sus palabras-** la forma en que Rubi la mira como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabezala hace suspirar resignada.

 **-A veces me pregunto quién es la mayor aquí-** se acerca y le revuelve los rubios cabellos.

\- **No me hagas caso, solo soy una niña tonta que habla demasiado; pero no dejo de preguntarme si alguna vez ella se sintió como nosotras-** mira a su amiga con los ojos teñidos de melancolía- **al menos yo tengo una amiga que se burla de mis nariz roja, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí, sin tu compañia.**

 **-Vez lo bueno en todas las personas Emma, incluso si te toparas con la misma Evil Queen la verías como la más bella de este mundo.**

En el rostro de Emma se dibuja una enorme sonrisa, una que no pasa desapercibida a los ojos de la jovén loba.

 **-¿Porque sonríes de esa manera tonta?**

 **-Porque por primera vez tienes esa boca tan llena de razón.**

Continuará...


	5. Calidez

Hola!

Estoy de regreso un poco tarde.

Espero que les guste; esta vez tratare de publicar más seguido.

Gracias!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Calidez**

Regina actúa fríamente.

Se interroga constantemente

 _¿Porque regresa a ese lugar?_

Tal vez, la respuesta es la misma de hace siete años atrás, ninguna. Sabe que algo la lleva a ese sitio, pero no encuentra nada, ese magnetismo tira de ella y aunque se resista siempre llega al mismo lugar. Semanas tras semanas contempla las fronteras del reino de las hadas; era cierto que cerca de la barrera una calidez se insinuaba, susurrándole como si la llamara a seguirla, lo peor de todo es que ella anhela encontrarla. Durante un instante sus pensamientos se quedan en blanco.

 _¿Desde cuándo, ella la reina del bosque oscuro anhelaba tanta luz?_

Otro intercambio de pensamiento se enfrentan entre sí, su único anhelo debe ser más y más odio, para ella ya no parecía ser suficiente. Los dedos largos y finos aprietan el puente de su nariz, allí silenciosa escucha los fuertes latidos de su corazón, es el único momento donde recuerda tenerlo.

Con un movimiento de su muñeca y el danzar de sus dedos, la copa de los árboles se mueve sutilmente dejando pasar la luz como un sigiloso ladrón entre las ramas. Sin embargo, el ritual no tiene el efecto deseado, la calidez no llega ni a traspasar su piel.

 **-Esto me gusta-** la chillona voz hace que con un brusco movimiento todo vuelva a la normalidad, los árboles se estremecen sobre su cabeza dejando un manto de hojas sobre el suelo **-Lo siento, no quise asustarte.**

Una salvaje e incontrolada carcajada se escapa de la garganta de la fría reina, era casi dulce la inocencia de esa mocosa. En seguida las pupilas marrones se llenan de rabia, le jode demasiado ese pensamiento cursi, tanto que la irritación le comprime las entrañas.

 **-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? Creo que fui muy clara cuando te dije que no debías volver.**

 **-Buscándote -** mira en todas direcciones, no parece importarle la mirada fría que intenta atravesarla, ni la voz ronca antes lanzada por Regina **-solo quería saber ¿cómo estabas hoy?**

Emma la mira en silencio, señal de que aun esperaba su respuesta.

 **-¿Qué quieres que te diga? soy una bruja fría y mala, no me importa como esta mi día solo…**

 **-Bien o mal, solo eso estaría bien-** su sonrisa se agranda, tan sincera que obliga a la morena a aguantar un segundo la respiración, seguidamente resopla con fastidio- **Es algo incómodo hablar con alguien y no saber cómo nombrarla, ¿puedo llamarte alteza hasta ser digna de ganarme su nombre?**

 **-Soy la Reina Malvada...**

 **-Eso no es un nombre-** la interrumpió sin ninguna delicadeza. A la reina se le eriza la piel, la ira relampaguea en sus ojos, es inconcebible que una mocosa no tenga ningún respeto hacia ella- **Prefiero llamarte Alteza.**

Emma sonríe y la ira que borbotaba en la morena rápidamente se aplaca.

 **-¿Nunca dejas de sonreír verdad?-** la mira detenidamente, nada de mechones rebelde; a diferencia de otros días su cabello está recogido en una elaborada trenza que revelaba sus pequeñas facciones. La piel de Emma es pálida, a simple vista se ve que es una niña delicada, descartaba por completo que fuera una chica corriente; un color rojizo se acumula en sus mejillas resaltando esos deslumbrantes ojos, esa mirada tan profunda produce que una parte de la reina retroceda y quiera blindarse para no sentir.

 _¿Pero realmente que era lo que estaba sintiendo?_

Aparta la mirada algo turbada.

 _Maldita sea, ¿qué carajos estaba pasando?_ gruñe internamente, le desesperaba esa sensación de no poder controlar todo a su antojo, era una de esas cosas que no podía permitirse, el dominio era lo más importante para ella. Resopla fastidiada regresando la atención a su visitante; Emma se mese de adelante hacia atrás con impaciencia; definitivamente allí ocurría algo pero no lograba descifrarlo.

 **-Mmm…no lo sé, quizás cuando estoy triste-** la escucha murmurar- **se nota que a ti** **no te gusta sonreír.**

 **-No-** contesta cortante.

 **-Eres como una de esas villanas de los cuentos que solo ríe y es feliz cuando hace algo malo-** el rostro de la más joven se vuelve serio.

Una mirada severa fue lanzada por la Reina mientras abandona su asiento habitual, aquel tronco seco.

 **-Mucho peor-** respondió sin ningún titubeo acercándose a la rubia

Los tímidos ojos verde azul miraron hacia otro punto del bosque, por escasos momentos su carita se opaca, Regina no sabe descifrar ese silencio; Emma era un completo acertijo para ella, estaba desesperada por encontrar respuesta pero la mocosa no parecía dispuesta a dar información.

 **-Entonces ¿te gusta ser malvada?-** musita, el temblor de los rosados labios pasa desapercibido ante los ojos de la reina.

 **-¿No es obvio?-** la mueca de sus labios no es para nada una sonrisa- **créeme, no hay cosa mejor.**

La mirada ausente de Emma cayó sobre ella, hubo un corto silencio en el que ambas se miraron, pupilas café en aquellas verde azul. Aspiran, exhalan. Serenas, calladas, ambas se estudian. La mirada verde azul no incomoda a la reina. Ante el semblante serio de Regina, Emma ni se inmutaba, algo que a la morena le era imposible creer, _¿cómo es que esa jovencita no se intimida con su sola presencia?_ Por alguna razón eso la intrigaba.

Emma paso ambas manos por su rubia cabellera. Se le veía profundamente concentrada.

 **-Quisiera poder creerte; pero es difícil cuando no pareces feliz-** la escucha murmurar y ese tono triste no pasa inadvertido para Regina, aprieta los puños esa niña era insoportable.

 _¡La fatigaba!_

 _¡La mareaba!_

 _¡La irritaba!_

Un conjunto de emociones agobiantes que no llegaba a verbalizar. Si tanto le molestaba, porque no la desaparecía, sería tan sencillo con solo un movimiento de muñeca pero...

Antes de que pueda continuar con sus divagaciones un contacto la hace salir súbitamente de ellos, el dedo índice de Emma atrapa afectuosamente el de la morena inmovilizándola por completo.

Emma sonríe, sus pálidas mejillas se han ruborizado por completo, Regina impetra internamente que lo que está sintiendo se detenga. Pero nada de eso ocurre, es todo lo contrario, el efecto se incrementa. Nota como una calidez se va adentrando por su cuerpo; la sonrisa despreocupada de la rubia crece, el corazón de la monarca salta disfrutando esa nueva sensación.

Pero en minutos todo desaparece, el sol deja de brillar intensamente y la calidez se va.

 **-Creo que hoy tampoco me he ganado tu nombre... alteza-** la inocente he infantil voz suena lejos de ella- **Quizás la próxima vez.**

No le importa que se vaya, realmente no le importa. De hecho los gestos amables no es algo que le interese.

 _¡Demonios!._

Con cada paso que la rubia daba el vacio se iba agrandando. En absoluto le importa, se repetía internamente. Pero se siente tan jodidamente bien cuando Emma estaba cerca.

* * *

Emma se movía lentamente por el bosque, el único sonido que la acompañaba era el crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies, los pensamientos iban y venían dentro de ella llenándola de angustia.

Esa mujer es mala, muy mala. La innombrable Reina Malvada que solo sabe regocijarse en el sufrimiento de los demás, una asesina; si esas eran las palabras textuales de Rubi. A pesar de todas ellas en su corazón no llegaba a entrar ningún sentimiento de rechazo, todo lo contrario, había algo dentro de ella que la empujaba a volver, esa misma cosa en su interior la vuelve tonta, como una niña que no puede resistirse a abrazar aquel enorme peluche, así se siente con la Reina Malvada, es incapaz de controlar ese impulso de querer tocarla; aunque después se llena de vergüenza. Si esa cosa que hace que su corazón lata tan rápidamente tiene la culpa de que sus mejillas se vuelvan como un tomate, avergonzándola a cada instante. Suspira moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro sintiéndola demasiado llena de ideas y pensamientos. Si fuera adulta, quizás podría tener respuesta sobre esas cosas que estaba experimentando, pero solo era una chica que pronto cumpliría doce años, que sentía una gran fascinación por la rival de su madre, Emma tuerce los labios en una apagada sonrisa, si su madre se llegara a enterar de seguro la acusaría de traición.

Vuelve a suspirar encogiéndose de hombros, el regreso le dejaba una sensación indescifrable, como si dejara algo olvidado, una carencia que le estrechaba el estómago, la necesidad de ir por eso que le estaba haciendo falta cada semana se hacía más incontrolable.

 _¿Pero qué era eso que le faltaba?_

Arrastra los pies como si al regreso le pesaran demasiado, como si una parte de ella se resistiera a volver.

Por fin llega a la Cueva Luminosa, la guarida de sus atesorados huevos donde Rubi la esperaba justo a la entrada, podía descifra ese gesto en el rostro de la loba, tenía ese destello rojo en los ojo que le anunciaba que la espera no le había agradado para nada.

-¿ **Se puede saber dónde te metes?-** reclama molesta- **no puedo estar siguiéndote a ciegas, si la reina se entera de esto que has estado haciendo ¿sabes que no solo caerás tu verdad?, también recibiré mi castigo por estar cubriéndote.**

- **Lo siento Rubi-** sonríe de forma apagada, pasando a su lado para entrar a la Cueva.

 **-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?-** la detiene antes de que se aleje.

La más pequeña fija la mirada en la mano que la retiene para que luego sus pupilas se encuentren con la de la peli negra, debatiéndose en iniciar una discusión.

 **-¿Qué es estás haciendo Emma?-** pegunta en un tono más conciliador- **Llevas semanas marchándote ¿has encontrado algo más interesante que los huevos, es eso?**

 **-¡Eso no es cierto!-** la voz le sale apagada.

- **Algo que no puedes compartir conmigo-** Rubi miro a su amiga de manera dura.

 **-Me estas escuchando-** la miro igualmente molesta- **Nada puede ser más importante que nuestros huevos.**

- **Habíamos quedado que tomarías uno de eso libros de tu madre para saber de dónde provienen-** se había mantenido demasiados días en silencio, pero ya no pudo más, las constantes desapariciones de la princesa llegaron a colmarla- **además son tuyos, esas cosas y yo no simpatizamos, aparte que ni siquiera sabemos si son de alguna bestia peligrosa o si en realidad saldrá algo de ahí y te advierto que no volveré a entrar a esa cueva mientras tú me abandonas por algo más importante que nosotros.**

 **-Estas imaginando cosas Ru-** con una sonrisa disfrazo el malestar que le causaba mentirle a su mejor amiga- **no hay nada más importante que nuestra amistad-** eso si era la verdad absoluta, no existía en todo los reinos la persona que pudiera remplazar a su fiel compañera.

-¡ **Nada!-** se acerca hasta invadir el espacio de la princesa **-Eso que tu llamas nada te está haciendo mentirme, la nada Emma, no huele a manzanas.**

La acusación de su compañera la golpeo con furia.

- **Comí algunas manzanas en el camino.**

Rubi soltó una sonora carcajada.

- **En serio Emma ¡¿manzanas?!-** su risa seso de golpe, la morena le dedico una mirada cargada de tristeza **\- No hay árboles de manzanas en este reino, acaso olvidas que tu madre las odia, se encargó de acabar con todos.**

 **-Rubi...yo-** un flujo de lágrimas se asoma por sus parpados al ver como la loba retrocede cuando intenta tocarla.

 **-Si te hace sentir mejor creer que me engañas, pues sigue así.**

 **-Rubi...**

 **-No Emma yo arriesgo demasiado con solo estar aquí; pero tú no pareces ser consciente de eso, no somos unas niñitas mimadas, creo que si lo fueras estarías jugando al té con una de tus bobas doncellas en tu lujoso palacio; pero, estas aquí, en el bosque y hace mucho rebasamos los límites que nos permitió la reina, ¿eres consciente de eso Emma, de los riesgos de todo esto?-** durante variosminutosse miraron en un silencio incomodo- **Eres demasiado madura para que tenga que estar dándote lecciones a estas alturas ¿oh, me equivoco Emma? Dime si tengo que empezar a llamarte princesa porque solo a la realeza se le sigue a ciegas, a los amigos... a los amigos se les sigue porque existe la confianza-** se limpia las lágrimas que no había podido contener mientras expresaba con pasión lo que se había guardado, suspira dándose la media vuelta para recoger su capa roja.

 **-Estuve con la Evil Queen.**

Continuará…


	6. Enigma

Hola!

Estoy de regreso, creo que esta vez no tarde tanto :)

Espero que les guste; esta vez tratare de publicar más seguido...

Gracias!

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Enigma**

 **-¿Cruzaste la barrera...la misma barrera que...que mantiene a la Reina Malvada Exiliada?**

 **-Rubi yo...yo no sabía, solo vi esa gran cosa brillante y yo... yo.**

 **-¡Te volviste loca! –** la morena pierde totalmente el rugido que sale de la garganta de Rubi le eriza la piel.

 **-No tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así.**

 **-Tengo todo el derecho de decirte lo que quiera cuando tu juegas con mi vida** \- le suelta llena de furia **-porque mejor no me llevas ante tu madre para que me corte la cabeza y terminamos de una vez con esto.**

Emma se queda con la boca abierta, intenta decir algo pero no logra recuperar la voz. Esos ojos rojos la miran llenos de rabia. Se paraliza.

 **-La Reina Malvada. Por los dioses Emma que has hecho-** se dobla tomándose fuertemente el estómago, parece que en cualquier momento perderá el equilibrio. Emma se acerca, coloca una mano sobre su hombro. Rubi la aparta de un empujón- **Tú...me...utilizaste-** cada palabra esta enfatizada con dolor.

La reacción de la morena toma por sorpresa a la princesa. No estaba preparada para un momento como ese. Como podía soportar esa mirada llena de decepción que le lanzaba su mejor amiga.

 **-No Rubi, así no son las cosas-** un nudo crece en su garganta, trata de tragar para poder liberarse del malestar.

-¡¿ **Cuántas veces la haz visto?!**

 **-No lo sé. Unas cuatro o cinco veces-**

 **-¡Cuatro o cinco!-** repite horrorizada.

Emma baja la cabeza a modo de disculpas.

- **No puedes continuar viéndola, es la maldita Reina Malvada, el que este exiliada debe decirte la clase de mujer que es.**

 **-Una mujer que refleja mucho dolor-** ambas se miran desafiantes.

 **-Es perversa, algo debe estar planeando para utilizarte y castigar a tu madre.**

 **-Desconoce de dónde procedo.**

Oh, no. Allí estaba nuevamente eso ojos centellando de furia. Hay tantas cosas que quiere decir, sin embargo guarda silencio. Parece que cada palabra que sale de su boca alimenta la cólera de Rubi.

 **-¿Qué piensas que pasará cuando lo sepa?-** pregunta mordaz **-Tienes el estúpido pensamiento de que puede ser buena ¿Eso crees? Pues la sangre que mancha sus manos por todas esas vidas que ha quitado dice todo lo contrario. ¡Despierta Emma!**

La mirada de la loba no rompe el contacto. Se ve furiosa, herida. La rubia tiene la sensación que algo entre ellas se empieza a romper. La preocupación se refleja en su rostro. Emma parpadea para no llorar. _Dios...como le puede explicar a Rubi lo que ve, lo que siente._ En su estómago un agridulce sabor se abre paso hasta su garganta.

 **-He confiado en ti y tú prácticamente lanzas mi cabeza a los pies de tu madre.**

La respiración de Emma se corta al oírla hablar.

 **-Lo siento, no sé lo que estoy haciendo-** la tristeza crece tanto dentro de ella al punto que siente que es arrastrada a un precipicio donde las lágrimas no pueden ser contenidas.

- **Tienes que detenerte.**

- **¿¡Crees que no he querido hacerlo!?-** sus ojos se van llenando hasta desbordarse- **Pero no puedo.**

 **-Eres insensata-** grita llena de frustración **-** **La reina Snow me castigará si se entera de lo que estás haciendo. De manera estúpida he sido participé en todo esto y no pienso continuar colaborando con tu forma de actuar-** comienza a llorar mientras habla **\- Si continúas con tus absurdos planes no me vuelvas a buscar.**

 **-¿No puedes hablar en serio?-** se le encoje el corazón- **Rubi no.**

El sollozo es un sonido ahogado que sale de sus labios estrangulando su garganta, la idea de que Rubi no quiera volver a verla la paraliza. Solo de pensarlo se estremece de miedo.

La joven morena no se ablanda al verla así; aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de bañar su rostro, su mirada continuaba siendo dura.

 **-Tú no puedes continuar viéndola. Lo que estás haciendo es muy grave, estas siendo desleal con tu reino-** deja salir con rabia todo lo que tiene dentro.

El rostro de la princesa se ensombrece de puro dolor, le cuesta creer que esa amistad se está derrumbando sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Una nueva oleada de lágrimas aparece.

 **-Pensé que nada podía ser más importante que nuestra amistad-** murmura Rubi torciendo la boca en un gesto de dolor.

 **-Eso es un golpe bajo-** dice a media voz.

 **-¿Sabes lo que es un golpe bajo?-** anuncia en tono elevado- **Tú, mintiéndome para tapar tus visitas clandestinas con esa bruja.**

 **-¿Por qué la odias tanto, es tu reina?**

 **-Ella no es mi reina-** escupe con rabia **-Mi lealtad es al Gran Reino Unido.**

 **-¿Y si hubieras permanecido en tu reino?... ¿De quien sería tu lealtad?**

 **-Intentas desviar el tema.**

 **-No, pero es algo que puedes analizar más adelante.**

 **-Eso no me interesa. Aquí el punto es que tú vas a continuar con lo mismo y mis palabras te importan muy poco-** a Emma ya comienza a molestarle el tono de voz demasiado elevado que utiliza - **Te da igual si dejo o no de hablarte...**

 **-Ya basta Ru-** la corta con firmeza- **He dejado que te desahogues, que me grites y hasta que me llames estúpida es momento de que guardes silencio y me escuches.**

 **-¿Me estas mandando a callar?**

 **-Te ordenando que te calles y ni siquiera hagas el intento de marcharte-** hace un gesto con su mano como advertencia. Limpia los rastros de lágrimas mirando seriamente a su compañera.- **No estoy segura cuantos años tendría. Pueden ser unos cinco o seis. A veces me parece que es solo un sueño, las imágenes vienen a mi cabeza una y otra vez. Nunca se van-** mueve la cabeza como si quisiera aclarar sus ideas- **Recuerdo el bosque, su olor, lo brillante y gigantesco que se mostraba. Los brazos de mi padre sosteniéndome mientras volábamos. Nada se podía comparar con eso hasta que... hasta que esa cosa enorme y brillante apareció ante mis ojos lo que sentí redujo a cenizas todas mis emociones anteriores.**

 **-¡¿El rey te llevo a la barrera?!-**

 **-Mi madre también estaba. Recuerdo su voz al igual que la de Azul-** guarda silencio mirando pensativa una cicatriz - **Mi madre causo esto-** señala el lugar en la palma de su mano- **Llore mientras me preguntaba por qué ella me estaba causando dolor. Mi mano manchada de sangre fue a parar a esa cosa mágica, me cuesta describir todas las cosas que sentí, solo sé que fue... fue maravilloso, dulce, mágico y aterrador-** vacila un instante sobrecogida por los recuerdos- **Algo entraba y salía de mi cuerpo hasta dejarme completamente agotada. De regreso en el castillo todo es más confuso, estaba mareada y algo débil, creo que ellos pensaban que aún continuaba dormida porque seguían discutiendo. Mi madre estaba empecinada en que Azul borrara mis recuerdos, mi padre, él estaba furioso, se opuso de manera rotunda a que usaran nuevamente magia en mí, dijo que nunca más permitiría que me hicieran daño-** levanta los ojoshacia su amiga quien está mirándola fijamente. Nunca antes había hablado en voz alta de esos recuerdos confusos que guardaba en su cabeza, ni siquiera se había atrevido pensarlo, tenía la idea de que con este simple acto su madre podría darse cuenta. La solución fue no hablar, ni recordar lo sucedido. Hasta ese día **\- Así que hice como si despertara... desperté y fingí no recordar nada. No quería que nadie borrara mis recuerdos, no podía deshacerme de esa nueva sensación que me estaba llenando. Por primera vez me sentía como si pudiera volar.**

No sabe cómo descifrar esa manera en que Rubi la mira parece algo aturdida. Para Emma es claro que ese nudo que le aprieta el estómago no va a desaparecer hasta que Rubi diga algo. Quizás lo que dijo no tiene nada de sentido. Las manos se mueven con desesperación por los rubios cabellos.

- **Dime algo por favor-** chilla.

 **-Estoy aturdida, algo agobiada y para colmo tus palabras no me alivia para nada, hace que las cosas sean más grave-** de pronto pareciera que el pánico se apodera de Rubi.

 **-Por favor entiéndeme-** por un segundo ve como esas pupilas rojas se dulcifican.

 **-Y quien me entiende a mí, quiero conservar la cabeza sobre mis hombros.**

 **-Esto que siento aquí –** su mano hace un gesto alrededor de todo su pecho- **Eso me empuja hacia esa cosa, hay algo allá que necesito descifrar, algo que mis padres me ocultan.**

- **Quieres decir que hace siete años estuviste ante la barrera y que hay una conexión entre esa cosa y tú-** se pasa la mano por el pelo nerviosa.

Emma acepta con un movimiento de cabeza. Rubi vuelve a tensarse con su respuesta.

- **Ya veo-** pone mala cara- **Ni siquiera estas segura de que sea real.**

 **-Después de ese día me convencí de que era un sueño. Tampoco quise pensar en ello, temía que un solo pensamiento sobre eso alertara a mi mamá-** cierra los ojos un segundo, cuando los abre sus pupilas muestran todo su pesar- **Yo simplemente lo olvide.**

 **-Hasta que volviste a toparte con la barrera.**

 **-Si-** murmura **-Ru, de verdad lo siento.**

 **-No solo perderé mi cabeza-** una suave sonrisa se asoma por sus labios **\- La reina de seguro me va a despedazar. Espero que vayas a llorar en cada sitio donde abandonen mis partes.**

Siente que por primera vez desde que inicio esa conversación su amiga se relaja. Una parte de ella quiere acercarse y abrazarla. Conoce muy bien a Rubi, sabe que su cerebro se ahoga cuando no encuentra salida. Obviamente esta agobiada; ambas lo están.

 **-No quiero perderte Rubi, eres mi mejor amiga-** dice en voz quejumbrosa.

 **-Solo trato de entender que tus padres, los reyes, guardan un tenebroso secreto y tú piensas meterte en el mayor problema de tu vida para descubrirlo-** se masajea las sienes en círculos mientras da unos cortos pasos.

 **-Nunca dije que fuera algo tenebroso-** replica rápidamente.

 **-Las cosas buenas no se ocultan-** le dirige una mirada acusadora. Resopla sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos- **Porque siempre te empeñas en buscar problemas, lo peor de todo es que me arrastras contigo pero esta vez... esta vez no... No puedo.**

 **-Rubi-** Emma busca su mirada pero la joven morena la aparta.

 **-Quizás yo solo debería ir a casa y pensar-** Sisea. Se queda pensativa durante unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta **\- Por favor respeta mi decisión... No me busques.**

Continuará...


	7. Tu nombre

**Capítulo 7**

 **Tu nombre**

Emma se mantuvo en silencio, ese día su padre había decidido unirse a ella en su caminata por el jardín. El rey mantenía una conversación animada de la cual quería hacerla participe; pero Emma continuaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. No podía soportar la idea de que Rubi no quisiera hablar con ella, recordaba claramente cada palabra de su compañera de juegos, lo furiosa que estaba, hasta la acuso de utilizarla para hacer algo tan horrible como hablar con la Reina Malvada; de repente se sintió muy abrumada. Respiro hondo, deteniendo su paso para mirar inexpresiva al hombre que aleteaba a su lado con ese aire imponente de un rey. Los rasgos de su padre eran suaves, esos ojos azules siempre parecían sonreírle. Sus ropas de seda dorada a Emma siempre le parecían tan brillantes como el oro. Un arco y una espada era la insignia escarlata sobre el pecho de su padre, clara representación de su reino.

 **-¿Te sientes bien?-** palmeo los rubios cabellos de su hija- **Llevas varios días callada.**

 **-Estoy bien-** sin duda su madre lo había enviado hablar con ella.

Inicio la marcha entre los rosales, su padre la siguió respetando por cortos minutos su silencio.

- **Tu madre está preocupada, ya sabes cómo es-** dijo el rey con voz suave- **Le cuesta aceptar que estas creciendo y que ya no te resulta tan divertido que te tome entre sus brazos para volar.**

 **-Nunca dejara de ser divertido-** se detuvo junto a una columna de rosas amarillas.

 **-¿Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse?** \- la escruta con la mirada.

Como respuesta la rubia eleva los brazos hacia su padre y este sin dudarla la toma para revolotear con ella alrededor del jardín, cuando las risas cesaron su padre la deposita nuevamente sobre el suelo.

 **-Tu madre y yo estaremos en una reunión importante tendrás que almorzar sola-** hizo una pausa para mirarla con semblante serio.

 **-¿Puedo ir al bosque?**

 **-¿Te refieres a la casa de tu amiga Rubi?-** los ojos de su padre se rencontraron con los de su hija buscando respuesta.

 **-Solo al bosque a caminar-** se mordió los labios desviando la mirada.

 **-Puedes hacerlo en nuestros jardines.**

 **-No es lo mismo padre-** sus pupilas cayeron en las de su padre con un expresión triste **-Me gustaría ir al lago.**

 **-Me he enterado que te gusta mucho ir allí, sin embargo tu madre se pone muy nerviosa cuando estas afuera-** se mantuvo un momento en silencio como ordenando en su cabeza lo que necesitaba exponerle a su hija- **Estaba pensando en que... bueno... yo podría mandar a hacer un lago para ti.**

 **-¡Noo!-** no pudo ahogar un grito de asombro. La idea de su padre la golpea como una bofetada.Lo mira con pánico, las pulsaciones de su corazón subieron rápidamente y al ver lo turbada que se encuentra, el rey intenta acercarse, pero Emma no permite que la toque retrocede un paso- **Eso suena a mamá, tú no puedes tener una idea como esa, ¿es ella verdad? ¿Por qué necesita controlarme de esa manera?**

- **Solo es una idea tonta querida no tienes por qué ponerte así-** deslizo las manos por las mejillas empapadas **-Me rompe el corazón el verte llorar.**

 **-Se supone que estas de mi lado y que solo finges que la escuchas-** las lágrimas atrapan su garganta, bajo la vista al suelo ocultando el temblor de sus labios - **La forma en que lo has dicho es como si te hubiera convencido.**

 **-No estoy del lado de nadie.**

 **-Pues hoy sonaste mucho a estar de su parte.**

El aleteo se detuvo, abstraída Emma levanta la mirada, lo que ve frente a ella la deja desconcertada. Sus ojos viajan rápidamente a los pies de su padre y luego a su rostro, del rostro a sus pies.

 **-Oh padre-** la sorpresa la deja por un momento sin poder cerrar la boca **-Mamá gritaría mucho si viera lo que estás haciendo en este momento.**

 **-A mí no me parece que tocar el suelo sea equivalente a imperfección** \- se encoje de hombros restándole importancia **-Mi pequeña lo hace y para mi sigue siendo tan hermosa y perfecta.**

- **Soy incompleta padre y eso nada lo va a cambiar-** susurra dolida.

 **-Eso no es cierto.**

 **-No tengo alas, no puedo volar, cada vez que me miran caminar me siento como si estuviera haciendo algo muy malo.**

 **-Emma yo...**

 **-Por favor solo vuela, no tienes que demostrarme nada ya sé que me amas-** sonrió para tranquilizar a su padre **-además sabes que mamá parece tener ojos en el cielo que la alertan, en cualquier momento puede aparecer y podrías tener problemas.**

El rey se quedó mirándola unos instantes en silencio como si muchas cosas pasaran por su cabeza. Acaricia la frente de la princesa con la punta de su dedo.

 **-Soy el rey, puedo hacer cualquier cosa-** responde con un poco de humor para suavizar el momento.

Emma se lanza a los brazos de su padre sintiendo que cada pedacito de su cuerpo saltaba de emoción.

 **-Yo haría cualquier cosa por no verte triste, por secar tus lágrimas, por hacerte feliz. Esto** -señala sus pies clavados en el húmedo césped- **Esto, no es nada comparado con lo que soy capaz de hacer, porque te amo Emma lo haría todo. Lo que me lleva a aclarar que esas cosas tan extremas de tu madre no son más que esa manera tan de ella de demostrar su amor. Ya sé que es demasiado radical pero solo teme que te hagan daño.**

 **-Nadie quiere hacerme daño, eso solo pasa en la cabeza de mamá.**

La expresión de su padre se volvió más seria.

 **-Todos los reinos tienen enemigos.**

 **-¿Qué enemigos tiene nuestro reino?-** había una extraña mezcla en los ojos del rey que no supo descifrar. Sabía muy bien que él no le daría ninguna respuesta. Allí estaba ese patrón que seguían sus padres, sus posturas se volvía rígida, su mirada se perdía en algún punto lejos de ella para luego quedarse en silencio un par de minutos. Ahora mismo es lo que está haciendo el rey.

- **Por favor no te vayas a meter en problemas-** no podía faltar el radical cambio de conversación- **Si te metes en problemas no estaré de tu lado.**

 **-Gracias padre.**

 **-Y Emma-** se detiene a unos pasos de ella.

 **-Si padre.**

 **-No vuelvas a decir que finjo escuchar a tu madre, eso sí puede meterme en muchos problemas.**

Durante un largo tiempo permanece sentada con la barbilla descansando en sus rodillas y los brazos rodeando las mismas.

 _¿Había desobedecido a su padre?_

 _Quizás no._

Ella no se estaba metiendo en problemas, solo había ido por Rubi, su amiga rechazo su pedido de hablar, no mientras aun siguiera con la idea de volver al Reino Oscuro. Suspira, abrazándose fuertemente a las rodillas; nada podía ser más importante que su amistad con la loba, eso estaba absolutamente fuera de discusión; pero también quería estar allí, en ese lugar donde sus pensamientos no parecían consumirla.

 _¿Cómo le hacía entender, como explicarle a Rubi las cosas tan agradables que sentía si ella misma no sabía cómo nombrarlas?_

Abre los ojos para mirar en torno a ella. Sus pupilas verde azul lo estudiaban todo. Ante ella se presentaba un bosque en su estado más puro, era hermoso, tanto que la belleza podía parecer insultante; de seguro ese lugar por completo era fascinante, anhelaba conocer cada rincón de aquel reino. Los dominios de la Reina Malvada sin duda eran una reliquia natural.

Grandes árboles se erguían impetuosos; furia que se aminora por unos sutiles rallos de luz que jugaban entre las ramas, una iluminación opaca bailaba entre una maraña de tallos horizontales que no parecen terminar nunca. La joven podía sentir los latidos de la misma naturaleza, libre, sin ser sometida de ninguna forma. Era muy diferente en el reino de su madre, donde cada ser, cosa, era controlado; donde la misma naturaleza estaba bajo las sombras de la reina. La belleza de la naturaleza, su estado más salvaje estaba siendo reprimido.

La princesa estaba prendada a ese entorno que emerge de forma arrebatadora, un dominio que pide a gritos mírame, escúchame y Emma se abandona a ese pedido, a esa tierra fría y sombría que asusta; pero con esa misma facilidad te sorprende. Todo alrededor es magnífico. Tanto que la princesa llega a tener una sensación de insignificancia, emoción que se triplica cuando esos ojos marrones la miraban como lo hacían justo en ese momento. Si, la Evil Queen podía hacer que cualquiera quedara reducido con una sola de sus miradas.

Rápidamente Emma aparta los ojos de la mujer.

 _¿Porque insiste en venir?_ se pregunta en silencio.

 _¿Qué es lo que espera de esas visitas?_

Las conversaciones eran escasas. La mayoría de ellas eran llevadas en solitario por la princesa; la morena no estaba muy dispuesta a cooperar. Emma se deja caer de espaldas sobre el suelo saturada de tantos pensamientos; debería estar en ese momento con Rubi buscando alguna excusa para que disculpara su comportamiento, para que su amiga dejara de estar molesta. Pero no, ella sigue de testaruda regresando al mismo lugar donde no parece ser bien recibida, donde su acompañante solo sabe gruñir y lanzarle miradas exasperadas.

No podía culpar a la morena, en su propio reino no era deseada, que podría esperar de una extraña. Todos sus temores reaparecieron o quizás estaba demasiado sensible ese día. Quién sabe. La cuestión es, que siempre se sentía rechazada por las personas, la creciente melodía de sus voces susurrando lo imperfecta que era le cierra la garganta. Aprieta los parpados reusándose a llorar, el rechazo era un sentimiento horrible y abrumador que la golpeaba constantemente. La única persona que la miraba sin ningún indicio de que las diferencias entre ellas cambiarían algo, era Rubi. Le sobrevienen unas crecientes ganas de llorar al pensar nuevamente en su amiga; incluso el entusiasmo que la invadía con cada visita a la Evil Queen se iba mermando. Los minutos se congelaron en el momento que le vino a la cabeza la idea de que esa mujer la odiaba.

Su estado de ánimo va en picada.

Regina permanecía impasible concentrada en su lectura. Levanta la vista del libro contemplando el cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Ese día Emma había permanecido en silencio, extrañamente no busco entablar ninguna conversación, solo había llegado para sentarse a cierta distancia, algo que en primera instancia sorprendió a la reina.

Regina la observa, sus ojos se cruzan y la rubia esquiva su mirada, nunca la había visto tan pensativa podía asegurar que algo no iba bien. Emma no sabía lo que era guardar silencio. La vio removerse sobre el suelo y cubrirse el rostro. Definitivamente algo estaba pasando.

-¿ **Debo preocuparme por tu silencio?** -pregunto con voz áspera mientras ocultaba su mirada tras el libro.

 **-No tiene caso hablar sola.**

 **-Estoy hablando-** siseo enfadada.

 **-Y estoy sorprendida.**

Regina capta ese tono de ironía. Cerró el libro con fuerzas, el ruido provoca que Emma abra los ojos buscándola.

- **Eres demasiado atrevida, además nunca te he dado la confianza para que me trates sin ningún tipo de respeto, no olvides que te diriges a una reina-** se levanta clavando esa mirada severa sobre la princesa.

Al ver la figura amenazante acercarse hasta ella, Emma se apresura a ponerse en pie.

 **-Hoy no estoy para juegos, te advierto que estoy llegando a mi limite** -la expresión de rabia sobresalta a la más joven- **Te preguntare una última vez ¿De dónde vienes?**

 **-Y yo ya respondí esa pregunta muchas veces-** la examina con el ceño fruncido-V **engo del otro lado.**

Es la tercera vez en varios días que se enfrentan de esa manera. Regina cierra los ojos aguantando las ganas de torcerle el cuello. Intenta visualizar ese momento y para su sorpresa no le llega ninguna imagen, si alguna empieza a formarse algo dentro de ella la expulsa de su cabeza. La invade un malestar insoportable.

 **-¿Que reino?-** susurra amenazante **.**

La princesa guarda silencio como todas las otras veces en las que tenían esa misma conversación.

- **Sabes que puedo encerrarte en un calabozo hasta conseguir lo que quiero, puedo sacarte el...-** la oración muere abruptamente en sus labios.

 _¿De verdad estaba pensando amenazarla de esa manera?_

 _¡Mierda Regina! ¡Mierda, mierda!_

 _Maldita sea, ¿qué está pasando contigo?_

La reprende su subconsciente. Lo peor de todo es que Emma le sostiene la mirada como incitándola a continuar.

 _Desde cuando le importaba a ella, la maldita Reina Malvada asustar a una estúpida niña._

 _-_ _ **¿**_ **Sacarme el corazón? sé que podría –** le dedico una de esas sonrisa brillantes- **Pero una reina no rompe sus promesas -** hace una pequeña reverencia **-Y usted majestad, dijo que nunca me haría daño.**

 **-¡¿Te burlas de mí?!-** quiera ser dura, le hierve la sangre por no poder serlo. Ansiaba con todo su ser poder lanzar fuego hasta por los ojos de pura furia, pero nada de eso llegaba a suceder, una estúpida sonrisita de Emma era como una balde de agua helada para su cólera.

- **No, nunca haría eso alteza, pero también me gustaría preguntar.**

 **-Hasta que no respondas, no tienes derecho a nada.**

 **-Eso no suena nada bien, parece un chantaje-** respondió con tranquilidad.

 **-¡¿Ahora si sabes lo que significa?! Te estás haciendo la tonta conmigo y eso es algo que me enfurece-** gruñe con fastidio poniéndose a la altura de la rubia para clavar su oscura mirada en esas brillantes pupilas.

 **-¿Entonces no me hablas porque no respondo tus preguntas?-** Regina la reprende con la mirada y la rubia entiende el mensaje- **Lo siento, nada de confianza-** se disculpa bajando la mirada hacia sus pies **\- Usted puede hacer preguntas pero yo no, eso no parece justo.**

 **-Para mí lo es.**

 **-Ni siquiera me ha querido decir su nombre. Su alteza sabe el mío, tengo al menos el derecho de preguntarlo.**

 **-Soy la Reina Malvada-** enfatiza cada palabra para dejarle claro que no estaba dispuesta a continuar con el tema.

 **-Eso no me suena como un nombre-** afirma sin dejar de mirarla.

 **-No necesito un nombre.**

 **-Yo si-** no la cohíbe para nada esa mirada abrasiva que le lanza la morena **-no puedo llamarla Reina Malvada, es muy difícil hacerlo. No pudo pronunciar las dos palabras, ni siquiera relacionarlas, la miro y la palabra reina y malvada no me combinan para nada. Lo dejo simplemente en Reina.**

La Evil Queen no dijo nada, se separa unos cuantos pasos para asimilar ese tirón en la boca del estómago que la obliga a guardar silencio. Había dado por sentado que Emma era una niña tonta pero con cada una de sus visitas descubría que era muy astuta y testaruda. Con disgusto se dio la vuelta para recoger el libro que descansaba sobre el madero. Estaba muy lejos de doblegarse ese día. ¿Para que un nombre? si lo único que necesitaba era ser recordada como la maldad personificada, Reina Malvada era lo único que había escuchado durante muchos años. Ese fue su pensamiento antes de volverse y enfrentarse con esa intensa mirada. Casi puede sentir que la rodea como unos fuertes brazos que le cortan la respiración.

- **Esta es la conversación más larga que hemos tenido-** musito la rubia encogiéndose de hombros – **Me hace muy feliz este pequeño avance.**

Los ojos oscuros de la reina no muestran nada. Una ansiedad dentro de ella empieza a devorarla a grandes bocados.

 _Por todos los dioses que le estaba sucediendo._

-¿ **Te sientes... Se siente bien?-** la rubia la mira preocupada.

 **-Si-**

 **-No lo parece.**

 **-Estoy bien Emma-** contesta de forma automática.

La princesa no puede reprimir la sorpresa que le causa escuchar su nombre de los labios de la Reina Malvada.

 **-Vaya... creo que mi felicidad se hizo un poquitín más grande-** enrojece y baja la mirada.

Regina hace todo lo que puede para contenerse, eso no debe ser demasiado para ella. _Tiene que resistir... resistir._

Trata.

 _Resiste... resiste._

Yfalla.

Así que cuando una sonrisa afable se asoma entre sus rojos labios ella es la primera en sorprenderse.

" **Emma"**

Esa voz del otro lado de la barrera le recordaba que la visita había llegado a su fin.

 **-Ru-** la demostración de alegría por parte de Emma al escuchar esa voz sorprende a la reina.

Regina observa a la rubia, su rostro está pintado de pura emoción. No recordaba haberla visto en ninguna de sus visitas con tantas ansias de marcharse.

 **-Prometo que la próxima vez mis modales mejoraran alteza-** musita en tono educado.

Y nuevamente la ve alejarse con una carrera precipitada hacia la barrera, intenta controlar esa arrebatada reacción de su cuerpo, trata de recuperar la compostura.

 _No debo caer, no puedo ceder._

 _Está prohibido_

 _No debo hacerlo,_

Sus ojos negros se clavan en esa delgada figura que se aleja, simplemente las fuerzas y el control se evaporan.

 **-Emma-** la llama antes de que desaparezca por la barrera. La rubia se vuelve mirándola intensamente- **Regina-** dice forzando las palabras- **Mi nombre es Regina**.

Continuará...


	8. Debilidad

Hola!

Espero que les guste; dejenme saber que les parece la historia...

Gracias!

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Debilidad**

Había quebrantado la primera regla que su difunta madre le había impuesto, ella no necesitaba un nombre. Tantos años de disciplina, dolor, se habían ido a la mierda en un par de semanas. No era posible. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla furiosa.

 _¿Quién eres?_

 _¿Quién eres Emma?_

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

 _Emma... Emma y la barrera_

Sus pensamientos arden, rebusca en su cabeza algún detalle que se le haya escapado. Nada. Esa pequeña cruzaba cada semana la barrera como si esta nunca hubiera existido. Aprieta la mandíbula maldiciendo mil veces; esta perturbada. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleran cada vez que la imagen se repetía una, otra y otra vez en su cabeza.

Cierra los ojos. Solo un momento, es necesario calmarse.

 **-Nadie puede cruzar la barrera mágica alteza.**

 **-¡Nadie!-** en ese suspiro que se le escapa no hay ningún alivio, al contrario, solo se inquieta más.

 **-¿Sucede algo querida?-** la mujer pasa los dedos con desespero por sus rubios cabellos, mira a la morena intensamente haciendo que esta se mueve irritada por la estancia.

 **-¿¡Estas segura que es imposible Mal !?**

 **-Pues recuerdo que llevamos once años intentando cruzarla-** camina por la habitación, imponiendo ese traje oscuro, con cuello alto y elegante de tela estilizada **.-¿Me puedes decir a que se debe este interrogatorio?**

 **-No es ningún interrogatorio.**

 **-¡Ah no!-** se sienta frente al espejo para terminar su tocado en el cabello, Regina guarda silencio mientras la ve colocarse esos emblemáticos cuernos, un elemento que tanto la caracterizaban **-Llevas diez minutos haciéndome la misma pregunta y yo te he dado la** **misma respuesta.**

 **-¿Y estas segura?**

 **-¡De que Señora!-** sus pupilas se cruzan en el espejo.

 **-No es nada Maléfica, olvídalo. Y Ya te he dicho que no me llames señora me haces sentir como una anciana.**

La Reina descubre esa peculiar mirada que suele tener Maléfica cuando intenta desafiarla.

 **-Siento que pasa algo y no quieres decírmelo.**

 **-Solo olvídalo.**

- **Cómo puedo hacerlo cuando pareces perturbada ¿Paso algo en tu última visita al bosque? Has estado irritada todos estos días.**

 **-Y si algo se nos ha escapado-** Regina se mueve por la habitación con su elegante, poderoso y largo vestido negro con pedrería y bordados alrededor de un acentuado escote. Peinado recogido y labios muy rojos acompañaban su extravagante y hermoso atuendo.

 **-¿Cómo qué?**

La morena se deja caer en la silla, no podía decirle a Maléfica lo que lleva presenciando durante semanas. Tenía que estar segura, _¿Pero qué otras prueba necesitaba?_ La ha visto con sus propios ojos cruzando esas barrera, había demasiada magia blanca de por medio. Ni ella misma con todo su poder pudo hacer nada para desaparecerla ¿Cómo esa pequeña he insignificante criatura lo había logrado? _¡Magia!. Eso era un acto imposible._

Estaba segura que no la tenía; lo pensó una y otra vez hasta que la cabeza comenzó a dolerle.

 **-Sabes, es solo esa maldita frontera, me tiene tan harta-** susurra la Evil Queen entredientes.

 **-¿¡Harta! O es que anhelas lo que hay más allá. Tu reino ya no es suficiente? -** Probablemente en otros tiempos le hubiera sacado la lengua; pero Maléfica era más que uno de los grandes generales de su ejército, ella era su sombra, sus ojos, Mal ayudaba a que sus pies permanecieran en la tierra cada vez que la oscuridad quería arrastrarla al abismo.

 **-Lo único que quiero, lo que más anhelo es destruir todo lo que ama Snow. Nada será suficiente mientras ella y su principito sigan respirando.**

 **-Casi había olvidado cual era el fin de toda esta guerra-** murmura la rubia, incluso se atrevió a reírse con burla.

El intento de Regina por sonreír se convirtió en una tosca mueca.

 **-Yo nunca podré olvidar Mal, no cuando siempre me arrebata todo.**

 **-Creo que es un sentimiento que ambas deben compartir.**

La postura de Regina se vuelve rígida.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** la ira resplandece en sus pupilas.

 **-A que ambas se han arrebatado muchas cosa querida.**

No tuvo que mirar a la morena directamente para darse cuenta que sus palabras la cabrearon, pudo percibir la magia agitándose en el cuarto. Continúa sus últimos arreglos frente al espejo sin ignorar que la mujer tras ella, su Reina, estaba controlándose para no carbonizarla.

 **-¿La excusas?-** su voz suena ronca.

 **-¡Claro que no! recuerde que también estoy condenada, al igual que mi señora, soy una villana.**

 **-¿Te complace matar por tu reina?-** cuestiona con voz tensa. Frunce el entrecejo esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

 **-Estoy para complacer a mi reina-** mientras se gira para mirarla, Maléfica hace una pequeña reverencia. La intensidad de la conversación había ido subiendo rápidamente, hacía mucho que no veían la reina tan perturbada.

 **-Pero...**

 **-Tiene que haber un pero-** replica cruzando la piernas frente a una morena que parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.

 **-Dímelo tú-** la mira de manera intensa.

 **-¿Puedo decirlo con toda libertad?-** la sonrisa de Maléfica se borró, en su lugar solo queda una leve mueca de tensión.

 **-Espero que no me estés pidiendo permiso para hablar cuando ya has rebasado los límites.**

La rubia la miro directamente a los ojos sin ningún temor.

 **-Esta guerra, hace mucho tiempo se convirtió en una estupidez. ¿Que pasara si logramos derribar esa barrera? muchos hombres no sabrán porque irán a luchar. Son jóvenes majestad, solo conocen la historia por sus padres; pero ¿por qué luchamos, a quien vengamos? ¿Solo es por puro odio? La realidad es que muchos no están seguros de querer pelear por vengar a Cora, una reina tirana que nos condenó a este destierro.**

 **-Cómo puedes permitirle que hable así de nuestra madre-** chillo una voz desde la puerta. La delgada figura irrumpe en los aposentos de la Reina, con la sola intención de castigar a quien había ofendido a su difunta madre- **Eres una víbora, traidora te voy a enseñar a respetar.**

 **-Basta Zelena-** advierte la morena en voz baja.

El cuerpo de la reina comenzó a templar. Se aferraba a la silla para permanecer sentada, pero le resultaba difícil, la sinceridad de su general la había golpeado. Las palmas de las manos comenzaban acalambrarse de tanto contenerse. La magia quería fluir, sentía que explotaría si no la dejaba salir.

 **-Debes enseñarle a respetar, es un sirviente como todos-** dijo con voz cortante.

 **-¡Te dije que te callaras!-** el grito se escuchó fuera de la habitación. La ira rechinaba en ella, el brazo de la silla no lo soporto más y se hizo añicos entre sus dedos.

 **-Como permites que hable así de nuestra madre, que ponga en duda nuestra venganza cuando sabe muy bien que todo es por culpa de los Charming-** contesta rabiosa.

 **-Me pregunto si la muerte de Snow nos dará paz, ¿Se borrara todo el dolor?-** resoplo frustrada la Reina **\- ¿Recuperaremos tantos años perdidos?**

Las otras dos mujeres la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca, para ella misma era abrumador todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

 **-Nos quitaron todo-** chillo la más joven.

 **-Este no es un tema para hablar contigo. No tienes la edad suficiente, y yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones.**

 **-Lo único que me interesa es exterminarlos a todos-** muerde cada palabra con rabia.

 **-Zelena… ¿no estas cansadas de esa rabia?-** pregunta con angustia la morena.

 **-Descansare cuando tenga sus cabezas y haya vengado a nuestra madre.**

Porque tenía que pasar ella por todo eso, cargar con la rabia de los demás la agobiaba, controlar sus propios sentimientos ya era algo que le pesaba demasiado. Una carga que cada día era más pesada, incluso había momento en que cerraba los ojos para volver a respirar con tranquilidad. Ese era el plan; pero nunca resultaba, ella no conocía la tranquilidad, está la evade constantemente. Ha visto cara a cara la agonía y el dolor, ellos la acarician cada día recordándole que siempre estarán presentes; sin embargo la tranquilidad, el amor, son sus fugitivos constantes.

No sabía cómo solucionar todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

 **-Cuantos hechizos, cuantos años intentándolo y no hemos podido-** cierto toque de tristeza empañaban los ojos de la reina.

 **-Te estas rindiendo-** grita, examinando a su hermana de pies a cabeza como si viera a una desconocida.

 **-¡Nooo!-** responde indignada, como diablos iba a rendirse, ella no conocía ningún otro propósito que no fuera destruir a Snow ¿por cuánto tiempo persiguió a esa estúpida, quince o quizás veinte? Cuantos años de su vida invertidos en esa lucha. Podía asegura que desde su primer respiro su madre la preparo para a odiar a Snow.

 **-Entonces porque te escuchas así-** sisea entre dientes **-Te estas volviendo blanda... ¡Es eso!**

Regina se levanta tan rápido. Zelena retrocede asustada al ver esa mirada oscura que tanto conoce. Cuando la alcanza sus dedos se hincan sin ninguna contemplación en el brazo de la joven. Con la mano libre aferra salvajemente la rubia cabellera tirando tan fuerte de ella que su hermana no pudo contenerse. Gime adolorida.

 **-¡No te permito que me hables de esa manera!-** tiro más fuerte del cabello- **S** **oy tu reina.**

 **-Por favor ya dejen de discutir-** las dos se vuelven a mirar a la mujer, los labios rojos de Regina se mueven en una mueca- **E** **s solo una niña Alteza**

 **-Hermana…yo-** gimotea pero Regina la ignora; sus dedos se ciñen en la blanca piel, presionando con rabia. La más joven de las rubia lloriquea al sentir las uñas hiriéndole el brazo, la morena no se conmueve, tira con más fuerza de la rubia melena.

Tenía demasiadas emociones mezclada, la barrera, Emma, el odio, su venganza, Zelena. Su corazón latía aceleradamente. Ni siquiera podía centrarse en cual de todas la tenía furiosa. Permanece unos segundos contemplando el rostro de su hermana el que mostraba un par de lágrimas. Zelena solo había puesto el dedo en la llaga removiendo recuerdos, cada uno de ellos era una cicatriz que se habría y sangraba.

 **-Desaparece de mi vista-** gruñe soltándola tan bruscamente que la hace trastabillar.

 **-Lo siento-** murmura bajito la joven princesa, la mirada que le lanza su reina la hace moverse sin volver a chistear.

 **-Zelena-** la más joven se detiene en la puerta- **Si vuelves hablarme de esa manera te coseré los labios lentamente hasta ver como sangran. Entonces, solo entonces quiero escucharte decirme blanda.**

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación, las facciones de Regina se contrajeron. No era la primera vez que su hermana menor se le enfrentaba; pero si en la que ella perdía la calma. Frunce el ceño anotando mentalmente que esa situación no puede repetirse. La magia crepitaba en ella alocadamente.

 **-Suéltalo ya-** habla entre dientes, luchando todavía con el descontrol en su interior.

 **-¿Haz amenazado a tu hermana?**

 **-Gracias a tu intervención solo fue una amenaza-** contesto con sequedad.

 **-¡Majestad!-** los ojos de Maléfica se agrandan al máximo, no podía creer en esas palabras.

 **-¿La has escuchado?-** su rabia era demasiada **-Ha utilizado esas palabras.**

 **-Estoy segura que no tenía ninguna intención...**

 **-De lastimarme... de escucharse como ella... como Cora-** el corazón le dio un vuelco, nadie podría escucharse como su madre- **Recuérdame porque no la he matado-** se sienta en la cama evitando la mirada de desconcierto de su general.

 **-¡Es tu hermana!-** respondió Maléfica severa.

 **-Deberías ser un poco más elocuente cuando intercedes por la vida de alguien querida-** responde con voz imperturbable.

 **-No es gracioso.**

 **-Lo sé-** ignoro la mirada de reproche que le lanzaba la rubia **-te juro que a veces me dan ganas de cocerle esa boquita, escuchar su rabia por los Charming me dan nauseas. Es solo una jovencita de catorce años, deben preocuparle otras cosas, no una venganza-** cubre su rostro con ambas manos, no sabe lo que le está sucediendo quizás es la frustración y sus continuas interrogantes por la maldita barrera. El no poder controlar lo que pasa a su alrededor comienza hacer mella **-Ni yo misma se porque sigo con esto, mi madre se buscó su destino.**

 **-También es su madre, no la vio como tú.**

 **-No, claro que no, me ocupe de que todo fuera mejor para ella-** Regina hizo una mueca de disgusto.

 **-Dale tiempo sabrá entenderte-** Maléfica se acerca, deja un suave toque en su hombro **.**

 **-No tengo tiempo para perder -** se pone de pie apartándose del contacto, lo siguiente que sale de su boca no deja opción a replica - **La próxima vez que me falte el respeto será castigada.**

 **-Pero...**

 **-Ya basta-** la interrumpe con severidad-N **o quiero hablar más del tema, tengo cosas más importantes que atender.**

 **-¡Que! ¿A dónde vas?**

 **-Al bosque, necesito acabar con un problema.**

* * *

Estaba allí por una razón. Esta vez no la dejaría ir sin conseguir una respuesta, estaba dispuesta hacer lo que fuera para conseguir que esa niña tonta le dijera la verdad. Antes de que ese día acabara se iba a deshacer de esa abrumadora sensación.

Bien, solo tenía que sacarse esa rabia que la estaba consumiendo. Así que, permanece rígida mirando ese lugar por donde siempre aparece; todo lo que ansiaba era aniquilar esa agitación que le estaba robando el sueño. Necesitaba respuesta ya. Comienza una caminata desesperada, los tacones de sus botas de cuero negro se hunden en la humedad de las hojas. Lo que comienza apoderarse de ella era incontrolable. Es pura furia.

Sus pasos van de un lado a otro repitiendo en su cabeza una letanía.

" _No soy blanda,_

 _Jamás lo seré, No soy débil"_

Odiaba tanto esa palabra, era inexplicable todo lo que provocaba; las entrañas se le revuelven con solo recordar la frase que su madre solía utilizar para castigarle. Lleva su mano al pecho. Las cicatrices de esas palabras aún están en su corazón, Cora se había encargado de rasgarla y retorcerla a su antojo.

Los recuerdos la golpean frenéticamente. Dentro de su cabeza la palabra blanda estaba escrita a fuego, brasas crepitantes que activan su ira. Las imágenes cobran vida paseándose solemnes ante sus ojos y es tan difícil detenerlas. _Oh...no...no-_ gime internamente.

" _ **Blanda"–**_ el dolor se aviva en su pecho. Vuelve a experimentar como los dedos de Cora le rodearan el corazón aferrándose a él sin delicadeza _ **–"Cobarde"–**_ las piernas le tiemblan al recapitular la escena.

Cierra los ojos. Evoca claramente la presencia de su madre con su ostentoso vestido purpura y su larga cabellera negra, Regina recuerda haberse quedado muy quieta, solo era una pequeña de ocho años atemorizada por la presencia de su progenitora. Era la primera vez que la reina entraba a su habitación y la pequeña Regina no estaba segura de sentirse feliz o estar aterrada.

Su madre se despoja de los guantes negros haciéndole una seña para que se acercara _ **–**_ **"¿S** _ **abes porque me llaman la reina de corazones querida?" –**_ acaricia los suaves cabellos, sus mejillas, bajando por sus hombros y deteniéndose en su pecho, Regina recuerda ese miedo que sentía y el escalofrió que le provoco el contacto _ **–**_ " **P** _ **orque me gusta sentirlos palpitar entre mis dedos, la sensación es exquisita; pero nada se compara con aplastarlos, estrujarlos y ver el dolor en los ojos de su dueño"**_ Sin previo avisolos dedos de Cora invaden su pecho, recuerda sus gemidos de dolor rogándole que se detenga; pero su madre no la escucha, continua sumergiéndose hasta que se aferra a su órgano palpitante _ **–**_ _"_ _ **Eres débil, para mi hija la debilidad no te está permitida, deja de sentir, entiende que eso es lo que te hará más fuerte"**_

Apenas puede respirar, las palabras suenan tan altas y claras como si su madre las murmurara en ese instante cerca de su oído _,_ se siente como si la misma muerte la arrullara. Por instinto sus manos buscan su pecho queriendo protegerse de ese dolor.

 _-Dios son solo recuerdos pero estoy asustada-_ tiembla.

Recordar la manera en que la antigua reina solía martirizarla; la doblega, era como un torbellino que la arrastraba hasta el fondo llevándola a muchas parte de ella misma a las que no necesitaba enfrentar. Los sucesos le traían a una Regina adolorida y llena de lágrimas.

" _ **Ódiame, si puedes odiar a la mujer que te pario los demás no significaran nada, ¡ódiame!, deja de ser tan blanda. No me quieras solo tienes que despreciarme, el amor es debilidad Regina, el amor es solo una estupidez, la excusa de cualquier ser vivo para aliviar la soledad, amar es dependencia, no necesitas nada de eso –**_ la mano de Cora aprieta más fuerte, el pecho le ardía de tanto dolor _ **–"Soy una mujer poderosa, he tenido que arrancar muchos corazones para llegar a donde estoy, muchas batallas para tener éxito, ¿crees que debo permitirme una hija cobarde y tonta? Ya tengo suficiente con la debilidad de tu padre par tener que cargar con la tuya. Pero tranquila, aquí está tu madre, yo te enseñare"**_

En aquella fría mañana su madre supo enseñarle que el amor y el dolor suelen caminar de la mano.

" _ **Congela tu corazón, si las emociones te invaden, yo estaré aquí para recordarte que el amor duele cariño ¡Lo sientes! –**_ Regina revive ese dolor tan insoportable y sofocante _ **– "Lo sientes querida, sientes como te ama tu madre, ¿Es doloroso verdad?"-**_ no puede borrar esa sonrisa siniestra que le regalo Cora mientras sus dedos se deleitaban dentro de su pecho _ **–"Así es el amor querida, sufrimiento, dolor, debilidad. Serás mi sucesora, te necesito capaz de seguir mi legado. Olvida todo lo que sientes, todo lo que eres; olvida hasta tu nombre no lo necesitas yo solo te quiero como una reina, serás mi Reina Malvada.**_

Ese día, la felicidad la abandono, toda alegría se ausento en su vida cuando su madre tomo las riendas de ella, dejo de ser Regina para convertirse en la reina que su madre anhelaba su Reina Malvada

" _ **Entonces hija mía respóndele a tu amada madre ¿Que necesitas para ser una verdadera reina?"**_

Los recuerdos, las emociones, acompañando esas imágenes lacerantes son una amalgama peligrosa, el aliento de Regina se escapa en un contenido gemido, quizás con la idea de así poder liberarse de los recuerdos de su madre, de sus torturas que día con día la perseguían. Ese día era el peor de todos para rememorar los desagradables momentos con Cora.

Una ligera brisa sopla por uno de los costados envolviendo a la Evil Queen en un suave aroma a flores frescas. El rostro de la reina adquiere una expresión adusta.

Mira por encima de su hombro, soltando una maldición cuando la oscuridad de sus ojos se colisiona con esa mirada brillante de Emma. En ese instante la voz de su difunta madre hace acto de presencia con más intensidad que cualquier otro día.

" _ **¿Que necesitas para ser una verdadera reina?"**_

 **-Odio y poder-** musita.

Continuará...


	9. Realmente Malvada

Hola!

Disculpen la demora... Espero que les guste tanto como a mi este cap.; dejenme saber que piensan parece...

Gracias!

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Realmente Malvada**

 **-Hola-** la infantil voz provoco que la los puños de la Evil Queen se cierren con fuerza.

Los minutos se sienten como hora, el corazón late en su pecho acelerado. Esa voz la alcanza como un remolino lleno de furia; recuerda y cada pieza suya se mueve, se encuentran, se lastiman mientras agitan todo el dolor, la rabia también fluye. Levanta la mirada del suelo, entonces ambas pupilas se encuentran, las de Emma mostrando recelo y las de la reina esa batalla interna para contenerse y no lanzarse por ella y terminar con todo allí mismo... _Contrólate Regina... contrólate..._ lo que no sería posible, era ocultar esa sonrisa burlona que se instalaba en sus labios, quería mostrarse tal cual era, le importaba poco que esos ojos verde azul la contemplaran con temor, ni mucho menos que por primera vez la sonrisa que pintaba el rostro de Emma desapareciera.

Avanza unos pasos y su pequeña visitante un poco intimidada retrocede.

 **-Hola Emma-** ese tono profundo y amenazador le da la bienvenida a la princesa- **Pereces asustada.**

Lentamente se saca los guantes negros mientras en sus labios crecía una sonrisa y sus pupilas chispeaban de emoción.

 **-Y usted parece molesta, muy... muy molesta-** la voz se pierde entre sus labios en un murmullo débil que la reina casi no puede escuchar.

 **-¿Eso crees?-** todos los sentidos de Regina se activan con el único propósito de hacer daño.

 **-Sus ojos... son... son purpura** \- susurra la rubia antes de retroceder dos pasos; la morena no puede reprimir un gruñido al verla alejarse un poco más.

 **-Quédate donde estas-** hace una mueca de disgusto, no puede permitirse fracasar.

Aprieta los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos, el dolor debe ayudarla a controlar esa descarga de magia que le hormigueaba en la punta de los dedos, sin embargo, sabía que no podría contenerse por mucho tiempo, la desobediencia de Emma la desquiciaba de forma excesiva. Era extraño, realmente no sabía lo que estaba pasando con ella, tenía claro que necesitaba ser despiadada, estaba sedienta de ello; maldijo por lo bajo, bufa una y otra vez cabreada ¿Por qué... por qué no podía serlo con ella? Se llena de ira solo de pensarlo... no puede ser débil, estrictamente está prohibido para ella. Poco a poco las palabras de Cora van tomando fuerza, segundo a segundo es llevada por los recuerdos y la voluntad de su madre. Es su obligación ser poderosa, cruel; no tiene opción, ella es la Reina Malvada.

 **-Volveré otro día** \- murmura la pequeña apresurada.

Los intentos por respirar pausadamente apenas pudieron relajarla, Regina simplemente no pudo contenerse más.

 **-¡Te di una orden!-** grita al borde de la desesperació los brazos para alcanzarla pero solo encontró el aire; Emma se había escapado de su agarre, las alarmas dentro de la cabeza de la morena se encienden enviando una orden. No podía dejarla escapar, eso jamás. Como una bestia hambrienta se lanza al ataque, se mueve a toda velocidad cortando la distancia y la princesa intenta correr. Esta vez no tiene escapatoria, pierde el equilibrio, cae pero rápidamente se levanta iniciando una nueva carrera que es interrumpida cuando un tirón en su muñeca frena su escape. En el rostro de la morena se dibuja una horrible sonrisa de victoria, comienza a arrastrarla lejos de la barrera hasta estamparla contra uno de los árboles, inmovilizado con una fuerza innecesaria las frágiles muñeca - **No te han enseñado que a una reina no se le desobedece** –le lanza una mirada helada.

Por treinta segundos la aludida se quedó congelada, tiempo en el que también se mantuvo en silencio; de alguna manera Regina se las arregló para ignora ese mohín de dolor en los labios apretados de la rubia. Eso sí, rio bajito al sentirla temblar, ni siquiera la forma en que Emma la mira la detiene, el miedo en esos ojos no borra esa idea que se ha clavado en ella.

- **Quiero respuestas** -la sacude con brusquedad- **¿Cómo diablos cruzas la barrera?**

 **-No... No lo sé** -musita asustada.

-C **laro que lo sabes, habla -** hace énfasis **\- ¿Quién te ha enviado?**

Emma pega un gritito de dolor por la fuerza con que la sacude. Hace esfuerzos para liberarse moviéndose hacia la izquierda o la derecha ganándose que las uñas de la bruja se hunden con saña en las rosadas mejillas; en el rostro de la princesa el gesto de dolor es mayor.

 **-Por favor me haces daño-** suplica.

Fue tan solo un momento en que el agarre se debilita, ocasión que aprovecha la intrusa para empujarla y liberarse. Regina la ve correr hacia la barrera... _ya basta de juegos ella es una reina... S_ e queda en su lugar contemplándola como un animal que asecha a su presa mientras se cree a salvo. Disfruta cada segundo en que la ve correr y creer que escapaba; porque justo cuando está por lograrlo con un simple movimiento de muñeca Regina provoca que su fugitiva caiga sin ninguna delicadeza. El rostro de la pequeña impacta con furia contra la dureza del suelo; un lamento desgarrador es el sonido que se produce después de la caída, sonido que le eriza la piel. La sonrisa cruel y victoriosa de la Evil Queen se borró en un santiamén.

 **-¡Maldición!-** la carrera para llegar hasta donde permanecía el cuerpo tendido de la rubia duro solo unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que el pulso de la bruja se desbocara y una sensación terrible le apretara el pecho- **¡Emma!**

La pequeña se mueve aturdida pero esto no evita que se aparte, gatea con dificultad lejos de su agresora quien da un paso atrás permitiéndole ponerse en pie.

Despacio, Emma se gira y la enfrenta.

Los labios de Regina se separan en busca de aire, apenas y puede respirar por la impresión de verla en ese estado. El rostro lastimado de la rubia muestra un corte por encima de la ceja izquierda; herida que comienza a sangrar humedeciendo sus cabellos. Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Intenta avanzar, en el instante que lo hace Emma le lanza una mirada cargada de terror que la paraliza.

 **-Dijiste... dijiste... que nunca... me lastimarías-** las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia- **No sé nada de ninguna barrera, no necesitabas lastimarme para que te dijera la verdad.**

No le importa. Realmente no le interesa si esa mocosa se siente afectada por sus palabras, ella es una villana, los malos mienten y rompen promesas. No le importa ese temblor en los labios de la rubia, ni mucho menos esos ojos verde azul abatidos por el dolor, realmente no le importa demasiado que esas hermosas pupilas se vallan enrojeciendo hasta colmarse de lágrimas. Ella es la Reina Malvada, en absoluto el dolor de los demás llegaba a significar algo.

Así debía ser... pero no lo es.

 **-Me mentiste… Regina.**

Apenas fue un murmullo pero en el instante en que escucho su nombre el suelo se movió bajo sus pies. Cada sensación, cada palabra la desestabiliza, simplemente no podía con esa mirada de decepción que le estaba lanzando Emma, ni mucho menos con el sonido de su voz empapado de dolor al pronunciar su nombre. Los labios de Regina se abren y cierran pero no logra organizar las palabras. Nunca, jamás le habían hecho falta las palabras como en ese momento; algo malo le estaba sucediendo porque esas ganas inmensas que tenia de abrazar a la rubia y consolarla no eran normales. Aquel pensamiento le provoco un inesperado sentimiento... _Sentimientos… eso no podía estar pasándole_ había aprendido a prescindir de cualquier emoción que no fuera el odio, ella no podía sentir, era absurdo, el solo pensarlo la inquietaba demasiado y no quería pensar, lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era saber si Emma estaba bien. Avanza un par de pasos pero cada intento por acercarse provocaba que el rostro de la más joven se llenara de pánico.

 **-Emma** \- la mira preocupada, parte de esa rebelde cabellera rubia comenzaba a teñirse de rojo- **Lo... lo siento, no sé qué me paso, por favor deja que revise esa herida, necesito saber cuan profunda es para poder curarte.**

 **-Aléjate de mí, Rubi tenía razón, eres mala-** exclama al tiempo que nuevas lagrimas llenan sus ojos **\- Solo quiero irme a casa.**

La observa en silencio, no puede despegar la mirada, ni siquiera ese dolor que le causan sus palabras la hacen desistir, el temor que siente es más grande... _Le ha hecho daño... había jurado no hacerlo._ Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho queriendo con esto aplacar las ansias de abrazar a la joven rubia; el que ella quiere consolarla y secar sus lágrimas es una idea descabellada... _dios está perdiendo la cordura..._ no podría continuar así, aspira con fuerza buscando calmar esa tortura. Conforme el llanto de Emma crecía, respirar se le hacía cada vez más difícil a la reina.

Emma da un par de pasos para poner distancia, sus movimientos son torpes. La bruja permanece alerta a cualquier reacción. La ve tantear con la mano derecha su frente, mira sus dedos manchados de sangre mientras abre y cierra los labios, quiere gritar, Regina está segura que esa es la intención de la rubia al ver como el rostro se le va desfigurando por culpa del pánico.

 **-Regina...-** gime desesperada cayendo de rodillas.

- **Estoy aquí-** sus brazos rodean la frágil figura haciéndola descansar en su pecho.

 **-Juro... que no se... nada-** murmurar con voz apagada.

- **Lo sé, pequeña-** la mirada triste que le lanza la rubia le encoje el corazón. Eran demasiadas emociones para ella en un solo día.

 **-Suéltame-** las lágrimas se precipitan por las pálidas mejillas al tiempo quese remueve insistentemente entre los brazos de la reina quien pone todo su esfuerzo por mantenerla pegada a su cuerpo.

 **-Emma...**

 **-Suéltame-** se sacude ya sin fuerzas.

Regina ignora su infantil voz, dedicándose explícitamente a escrutar el rostro lastimado, requería calmarla para poder ver que tan profunda es la herida y así poder curarla pero la pequeña no estaba por hacer las cosas fáciles.

 **-Necesito que te calmes.**

 **-Eres mala...**

 **-Eso lo sé.**

Despacio, sus ojos se buscan, pupilas marrones fijas en ese tono verde azul que ahora brillaba por culpa las lágrimas. La pequeña batalla de la princesa cesa. Un angustioso y agudo dolor le estrecha el estómago, sensación que se va agrandando al percatarse de esa mirada tan distinta que le lanza Emma.

 **-Emma... lo siento.**

La punta de los dedos de Regina bajan por el contorno de su frente, donde los rubios cabellos se tiñen de rojo deslizándose hasta el infantil rostro, sus manos tiemblan cuando la pequeña se aparta del contacto.

 **-Te... te odio-** musita antes de caer vencida sobre el pecho de Regina, quien siente como si un latigazo le cortara el aire de un solo porrazo mermando los latidos de su corazón.

Baja la mirada contemplándola desvanecida en sus brazos.

Era su culpa.

Deseaba nunca haber escuchado esas últimas palabras, se resiste... resiste un poco pero el dolor es tan real. La única persona capaz de llegar a su corazón, literalmente fue su madre después de aquello había levantado una barrera para nunca quedar expuesta y sin embargo todos esas emociones que se agitaban dentro de ella se empeñaban en comprometerla. Se negaba a exponerse de esa manera... se rehúsa... tiene que ser fuerte.

Apoya la mano en la mejilla empapada de Emma, tragando con fuerza para liberarse de ese nudo que le cierra la garganta ¿Dónde estaba esa barrera... donde quedo esa fortaleza que tantos años le costó edificar... dónde? La misma muralla que tenía que cuidarla para no sentir se había desplomado, dejándola desnuda mientras se sentía la persona más repulsiva del mundo.

Continuará…


	10. Cariño

**Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, los reviews que me animan a continuar escribiendo.**

 **Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

" **Cariño"**

Nunca se había sentido tan tonta; aprieta los parpados con fuerza. Las palabras de Rubi acuden corriendo a su memoria sin darle tregua, van destrozando vilmente todos los argumentos que había utilizado para defender a la mujer que hoy se transformó en su agresora. Aprieta los parpados con más fuerza para no llora. Ella la lastimo como nunca antes lo había hecho otra persona; la Reina Malvada le enseño su verdadero rostro, o quizás nunca quiso verla tal cual era; la mujer malvada con las manos manchadas de sangre, la bruja que su mejor amiga le advirtió que era.

¿Por qué las cosas nunca salen como ella lo espera? Siempre cree en lo mejor de la gente pero todos parecen odiarla.

Ojalá todo haya sido una pesadilla es su esperanza interna mientras se hace un ovillo entre las sábanas aferrándose fuertemente a ellas como si fueran su única salvación. No siente ningún daño en su cuerpo, el dolor de cabeza ha desaparecido, sin embargo, la pena interna no se ha ido, esta va estableciendo territorio en su lado izquierdo, no la abandona, puede notar como la garganta se le aprieta dificultándole el tragar y es que el dolor físico sería más fácil de sobrellevar porque el pesar que experimenta en su corazón la sofoca. Aspira con fuerza para aguantar las lágrimas, momento en que se da cuenta que ese no es el olor de sus sábanas, - _¿Manzanas?-_ sin abrir los ojos se esfuerza por distinguir algún sonido conocido. Lo único que logra escuchar es su propia respiración, la que comenzaba a agitarse.

Lentamente, abre los ojos para luego cerrarlos de golpe. En el mismo momento que la ve, pierde los últimos rastros de fortaleza que le quedaban, la desesperación va dando golpes y patadas a su tranquilidad haciendo que la abandone por completo. Emma se abraza a las sábanas, la esperanza de que todo fuera un sueño se esfuman junto con sus excusas para no llorar.

Empezaba a ser consiente del lugar en donde estaba y eso la aterraba. Cuando la cama se hunde en señal de que alguien se ha sentado a su lado, contiene la respiración esperando lo peor.

 **-Por favor, no llores-** suplica la voz a su espalda. Es tan suave y dulce que duda que sea la misma persona que la ataco en el bosque.

 **-Ya le dije que no se nada** \- aparta el rostro cuando siente un contacto en su mejilla.

 **-Olvida la barrera, solo quiero saber si estás bien.**

 **-¿A dónde me ha traído, va a tortúrame?**

 **-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!-** responde con indignación.

 **-¿Dónde estoy?-** pregunta de nuevo con la voz impregnada de miedo.

 **-Emma mírame, por favor-** pero la rubia se niega apretando más fuerte los parpados **-Sé que estas molesta y tienes toda la razón para estarlo pero; por favor, necesitamos hablarlo.**

 **-Querías matarme-** abre los ojos pero evita mirarla directamente.

 **-Lo siento, sé que piensas que te estoy mintiendo-** busca la mirada de la pequeña pero esta la esquiva nuevamente **\- Te estoy siendo totalmente sincera Emma, lo que ha sucedido este día lo voy a lamentar por mucho tiempo.**

 **-Quiero irme-** los labios vuelven a temblar por la amenazas del llanto **.**

 **-Emma.**

 **-No quiero estar aquí, quiero irme a casa... ¿Dónde estoy?**

 **-En mi castillo-** contesto Regina sin saber muy bien cómo llegar a la rubia- **Es** **ta es mi habitación.**

Los ojos de Emma abandonan el escrutinio de sus propios dedos, para estudiar con curiosidad la estancia. El toque de la reina estaba en cada equina. Tonos sobrios ocupaban la mayor parte de la decoración de esa hermosa habitación. Era fabulosa en todos los sentidos, le fascinaba ese enorme ventanal que ocupaba de canto a canto una de las paredes; el que, desde la cama le permitía disfrutar el azul del cielo. La vista es hermosa el decorado magnifico, nada parecido a lo que imagino, más bien, había pensado en un castillo tenebroso, lleno de telarañas, cuervos y alimañas con un caldero hirviendo en medio de la estancia.

 **-Emma-** la toma con delicadeza de la barbilla para obligarla a que la mire.

 **-¿Me dejará ir casa?-** las pupilas tintadas de rojo enfrentan directamente a la reina.

Regina siente una punzada en el pecho cuando se topa con esos hermosos ojos hinchados por culpa del llanto. ¿A qué viene todo eso? Lo lógico era haberla dejado en el bosque, no debió importarle su estado, total, su cometido era lastimarla hasta hacerla hablar. Pero, nada más escucharla gemir de dolor, arruino todo sus planes, ¿Cómo describir lo que sintió al verla sangrar? Turbación... El simple hecho de volver a ser consiente de ese conjunto de emociones que toman su cuerpo, le contraen el tórax, sentimientos que aun en ese momento continúan provocando un intolerable desacuerdo interior.

Todo lo que quiere es que dentro de ella, esas partes que parecen que se han removido y han formado un desastre en su interior vuelvan a su sitio. Le urge que las cosas estén como antes.

- **No voy a hacerte daño Emma ni hoy, ni nunca; como tampoco eres una prisionera, solo te he traído para que te recuperaras-** afirma la reina con la voz más apagada de lo normal.

 **-Ya no puedo confiar en su palabra.**

¿Desde cuándo unas simples palabras dolían tanto? En su mundo frío y cruel eso no debía afectarla. Se levanta de la cama para luego ir hasta el enorme ventanal desde donde podía ver la torre de guardia. La frialdad con que la estaba tratando Emma la estaba irritando.

 **-Lo sé, me odias eso lo tengo muy claro.**

 **-¡Intentaste matarme!-** la acusa molesta **.**

Había lastimado a muchas personas y a otras tantas les hizo demasiado daño hasta terminar con sus vidas ¿Por qué esta vez era diferente? La asalta el doloroso recuerdo; ese preciso instante donde utilizo su magia para atacar a Emma; las pulsaciones del corazón de la monarca se atenúan mientras el resto de su cuerpo va descubriendo nuevas sensaciones para nada gratificantes.

 **-Solo quería asustarte-** murmura mirando hacia la distancia, recordando que el susto se la había llevado ella **.**

 **-Si hablara conmigo, se hubiera dado cuenta que solo estuve en el lugar equivocado, que nadie me ha enviado a nada, solo fue mi curiosidad metiéndome en problemas pero recuerdo muy claro que sus conversaciones estaban llenas de interrogatorios, gruñidos y miradas de advertencias-** se incorpora lentamente-C **reo que realmente la que me odia es usted -** Regina se vuelve para mirarla encontrándola de pie a uno metros de ella, esa figura delgada quiere imponerse de alguna manera en esa enorme estancia, sin embargo, a los ojos de la morena solo es una indefensa avecilla, incluso cuando parece que quiere desafiarla y mostrase fuerte, el miedo permanece aún en los ojos verde azul. Puede contemplar como el dolor afloraba en ese pálido rostro provocando que se vea tan frágil y desamparada, con el pelo desaliñado, los ojos y mejillas enrojecidos- **¿Me odia verdad? Es porque vengo del Gran Reino ¿Por eso debemos ser enemigas?**

La voz de la princesa se fue apagando, la pena que reflejaba su voz paralizo a la reina. Emma muerde sus labios para aguantar un sollozo no así las lágrimas, estas comienzan a deslizarse con rapidez por sus mejillas.

Si existían los límites para la reina este era uno de ellos, se aferraba a ese lado perverso en ella, pero este poco a poco iba soltando su agarre dejándola a la intemperie luchando contra un enemigo del cual no sabe cómo defenderse. Debe tomar precauciones; está lo suficientemente cerca de perder esa batalla, Emma llorando, recordarla lastimada y peor aún sangrado sobre su cama mientras utilizaba su magia para curarla hace mella en esa maldad, vileza que por años ha sido su armadura y bandera en cada batalla; se niega a recordar lo desesperada y confundida que se sintió, como si la rubia fuera a perder la vida en ese momento por un sencillo corte en la cabeza y una nariz rota, más no puede alejar ese recuerdo que abraza su cuerpo hasta estrujarlo como una hoja seca.

Con un sentimiento sórdido en su pecho Regina avanzar un paso y como en el bosque la pequeña rubia retrocede pero, esta vez la mujer no se detiene, disminuye la distancia; por unos momentos duda y se detiene insegura, no estaba preparada para nuevamente ver esos ojos llenos de pánico. Ya le era insoportable verla la llorar. Da otro paso y otras más.

 **-No eres mi enemiga, nunca lo serás-** apenas con la yema de los dedos roza esas pálidas mejillas borrando las huellas de unas lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar **.**

 **-Claro que lo soy, me atacaste-** la rubia pierde el control golpeando la mano de Regina para apartarla- **Solo porque soy del otro lado.**

 **-Emma, no.**

 **-Mentirosa.**

Cierra los ojos... _Respira...respira profundamente..._ expresa internamente la reina, mientras se oprime el puente de la nariz sintiéndose traicionada por su propia fortaleza. Probablemente todo lo que necesita es estar sola para blindarse nuevamente, coger suministros y acorazarse para volver a ser la misma. Cuando vuelve a abrirlo lo que encuentra provoca que su corazón se salte un latido, su joven visitante tiembla de pies a cabeza. Siempre fue un deleite observar el miedo reflejado en la mirada de los demás, era como cosechar manzanas deliciosas y frescas; el efecto de ver hasta qué punto llegaba su poder a través de los ojos de otra persona era como un narcótico que le provocaba desear más y más; aunque nunca llegaba a encontrar la satisfacción completa. No obstante, esta ocasión el resultado fue inverso, para Regina era demasiado tener que admitir que no encontró ningún placer ver a Emma tiritando de miedo. Sus pulmones se vacían por completo cuando se da cuenta que su acto solo le dejo un sabor amargo que le sube a la garganta y le provoca unas incontenibles ganas de vomitar.

 **-Soy malvada, manipuladora, una bruja mentirosa y dañina. Todas esas cosas que te han dicho son ciertas, nunca te las voy a negar-** no estaba en ella expresarse- **Emma mírame, estoy siendo honesta-** pero la rubia continua con la mirada clavada en la punta de sus pies, la forma en que sus labios tiembla conteniendo el llanto es descabelladamente adorable- **Lo único que voy a lamentar de ser tan perversa es de haberte hecho daño, lastimarte ha sido un error muy, pero muy grande.**

 **\- Ya no quiero estar aquí; solo quiero ir a casa-** solloza.

¿Cómo es que Emma hace que pierda el aliento de esa manera?

 **-Emma...**

 **-Por favor quiero irme-** retrocede un paso para alejarse de los brazos de Regina que intentaban alcanzarla.

 **-Está bien... está bien-** anuncio con voz pausada- **V** **oy a utilizar magia para enviarte a la barrera.**

Emma evita hacer contacto visual, solo se encoje de hombros. Estaba claro la rubia ya no la miraba con el mismo brillo de antes; considera cuidadosamente la posibilidad de que esa sería la última vez que se verían. Para su sorpresa la idea le golpea la boca del estómago dejándole unas insensibles huellas de dolor que rápidamente se iban esparciendo.

 **-Emma te juro que no volverá a repetirse-** mientras su corazón va recuperando sus latidos normales, trata de averiguar ese efecto que provoca el ver la tristeza que reflejaban esas hermosas pupilas, esa estreches en su garganta no es normal - **Emma... por favor... yo.**

 **-Solo envíame a casa, Regina-** se mordió los labios mirando hacia el suelo.

¿Cómo es que la pequeña consigue que solo su tono indiferente al pronunciar su nombre le duela tanto?

La monarca suspira dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás visiblemente afectada con lo que estaba pasando. Lleva demasiados minutos experimentando una enorme impotencia, espera que el alivio llegue de alguna parte; ante sus ojos las posibilidades se van esfumando y estrechándose sin dejarle ninguna rendija por donde escapar. La fragilidad la sostiene entre sus brazos, con aquella sonrisa socarrona que tanto odia; la sensación de que va a dejarla caer de un momento a otro es como caminar descalza sobre piedras afiladas. No tiene planeado desplomarse, pero tropieza, con Emma trastabilla; en cortos minutos lo hace una y otra vez sin poder contenerse, su orgullo no es más que un niño de pecho olvidado en una esquina. Ella, la reina malvada estaba siendo doblegada por una criatura indefensa.

Movió las muñecas y de inmediato un humo purpura comienza a envolver el delgado cuerpo de Emma.

 **-Lo siento, cariño** –por unos segundos sus pupilas vuelven a encontrase, ese hermoso brillo la deslumbra, por un instante porque al siguiente ya se había ido.

 **Continuará…**


	11. Amar o destruir

**Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, los reviews que me animan a continuar escribiendo.**

 **Disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Amar o destruir**

El aleteo de sus custodios era el único sonido que la acompañaba en aquella marcha por el silencioso pasillo. El miedo dominaba cada espacio dentro de ella; el estómago se le contrajo solo de imaginar el castigo que se le vendría encima.

Mira detenidamente a los dos guardianes que volaban delante suyo. No le sorprendió que ese día su madre enviara por ella al bosque; solita se lo busco, por culpa de andar en lo que no debía rebaso todos los limites concedidos por la reina; la que no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad para mantenerla encerrada de por vida. Su castigo seria eterno.

Comienza a padecer todas esas advertencias de su amiga, cada una de ellas le pesan demasiado.

Exhala...

" _No hay manera de librarse de esta"_

Dos hadas reales se habían presentaron en la cabaña de la abuela; la cabellera de la pobre mujer se tornó más blanca de lo que estaba; sin contar que casi sufre un desmayo cuando vio a los dos guardianes parados en su puerta. A Grannys se le hizo muy difícil explicar la ausencia de la princesa.

Su madre se iba a enterar de su falta; había ido más allá de donde le era permitido, de seguro su castigo le pesaría. Lo peor de todo es que no la dejaría ver a Rubi nunca más. No dudaba de que su amiga en ese momento estuviera furiosa, muy rabiosa; demás está decir que la loba tuvo la razón, pensar en eso, causa que la culpabilidad la abrace demasiado fuerte. Nunca imagino que todo acabaría de esa manera, fueron muchas veces en que dudo y aun así continúo con el propósito de conocer a la persona más temida ¿Y qué diablos consiguió? La realidad de todo es que su acto podría traer muchas consecuencias y ninguna de ellas la libraría de la penitencia que le impondría la reina. Un nuevo suspiro silencioso se le escapa; después de tanto tiempo no conseguía aprender de sus errores, fue más fácil dejarse llevar por la curiosidad, claro, decir en ese momento que aceptaba las consecuencias si estas llegaban no resulto para nada complicado... Fácil, esa fue la idea del principio; pero a la hora de la verdad ¿Dónde estaba lo simple en todo lo ocurrido? Puso en riesgo su libertad, la confianza de su madre por algo que no valió la pena desde el principio.

Si pudiera sepultar todos sus pensamientos lo haría, una chica de su edad no debía tener tantas preocupaciones; en vez de eso, sus reflexiones dolían y solo le quedaba respirar fuerte como si con esto hiciera espacio para acomodar todo su debate interno. Sus divagaciones se quedan a media puerta cuando imagina cada uno de los escenarios que podría enfrentar ante su madre; traga con dificultad, mientras que con cada paso los pies se le hacían cada vez más pesados. Quien podría negar que ese era el peor de todos sus días, de haber sabido que cada hora se ensañaría contra ella nunca se hubiera levantado de la cama.

Avanza tras las dos hadas por los amplios pasillos del castillo, observando la sutileza con la que se movían esos poderosos guerreros y sus emblemáticas capas doradas. Las pupilas verde azul se pierden en el brillo del piso, sintiendo un cansancio profundo; esa larga jornada le dejo algo roto por dentro.

Los vio detenerse y ella los imito quedándose a unos tres pasos de ellos.

 **-Puedes marcharte, yo llevare a la princesa con la reina-** la voz del más alto sale amortiguada por el casco que cubre por completo su rostro, el otro asiente haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza para luego alejarse.

Reiniciaron el recorrido, el pulso se le aceleraba con cada paso que se acercaba a la puerta blanca.

 _¿Sera castigada hasta ser una anciana?_

 _¿Tendrá contacto con alguien más que sus padres?_

 _¿Podrá visitarla Rubi?_

 _¿Querrá la loba continuar siendo su amiga?_

Todas esas preguntas pasan por su mente mientras los labios le tiemblan y se le hacía imposible respirar. Las lágrimas desesperadas luchaban por lanzarse en picada, era casi imposible contenerlas cuando arañaban sin clemencia tras sus parpados.

 **-Oh dios mío pero... Tu... ¿Qué ha pasado?... Tu vestido** \- es el primer grito desesperado de la reina al verla entrar a la sala- **¿Dónde te metes Emma, no entiendo cómo puedes acabar así? Por si no lo recuerdas eres una princesa.**

 **-Mamá yo... Ru y la abuela no...**

 **-¿Donde la has encontrado?-** la voz apagada de Emma es cortada por la de su madre que se levanta de su silla para redirigirse al guardián- **¿Quiero saber dónde estaba?**

 **-Mamá... Ellas no tienen la cul...**

 **-Calla Emma-** volvió a cortarla la reina apuntándola con un dedo como advertencia.

Por primera vez le levanta la voz, se asusta y clava los ojos en el suelo evadiendo esa forma tan distinta en que su madre la mira.

 **-Snow creo que nuestra hija tiene derecho hablar-** interviene James preocupado por la repentina actitud de su esposa.

 **-Esta vez no quiero excusas, algo se inventara y tu terminaras creyéndola** \- refuto molesta- **Anda tú a saber en qué problemas se ha estado metiendo.**

 **-Estas exagerado, solo sale a jugar al lago** –su padre le sonríe con dulzura, alborotándole los rubios cabellos como si aún tuviera cinco años, gesto que altera aún más a Snow.

 **-Al menos deberías mostrarte molesto y deja de excusarla, sé que me miente, ¿es que nadie entiende mi preocupación?-** detiene su caminata y mira con severidad al hada guardián- **Responde mi pregunta.**

 **-La encontré en el lago alteza; sola, al parecer la señorita Lucas y la princesa han tenido una diferencia.**

 **-¿Diferencias?-** la reina lo mira, su escrutinio es minucioso.

- **Esas cosas de niñas, alteza-** murmura restándole importancia.

La mirada de la mujer se vuelve más intensa, una que no alcanza su objetivo porque el hombre ni se inmuta con el pusilánime intento de intimidación de la monarca.

 **-Tienes que hacer algo James** -era evidente lo molesta que se encontraba- **Es más fácil para ti que yo me vuelva la mala.**

Así, con la rabia abrazándola, Snow olvidando todos los modales y da un portazo al salir del Gran Salón bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo. El ruido de un suspiro hace que la mirada de Emma se levante; mira al frente contemplando callada los movimientos de su padre, quien se gira hacia el otro hombre haciéndole una leve seña para que levantara la visera de su bacinete. _(Casco estilo medieval)_

 **-Eres leal a mi hija-** deja caer unas cuantas palmadas en su hombro.

 **-Toda la guardia dorada lo es.**

Emma abre los ojos sorprendida al escuchar claramente esa voz. Sabe que no debe mostrar entusiasmo al reconocerlo. Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo; dos, quizás tres años cuando de un momento a otro el joven que la perseguía por todo el castillo desapareció. Por leves segundos sus labios se curvan en una leve sonrisa. August estaba de vuelta.

 **-Que mi esposa no te escuche decir esas cosas.**

 **-Hay muchas cosas que su alteza no ha querido escuchar.**

La rubia continua en silencio, fingiendo ignorar, justo como lo hace siempre que el tema a su alrededor se vuelve un misterio. Se obliga a apartar la vista para que su padre no note su desconsiento.

 **-¡August!-** la mirada del rey va hacia su hija, esta permanece cruzada de brazos en la espera de alguna indicación de su parte.

 **-Lo siento, majestad-** el no hace una reverencia, permanece recto como una estaca; August no tiene por qué inclinarse ante un hombre que no es su señor.

 **-No dejes que esta niña te enrede en su juego de enloquecer a su madre-** la retiene entre sus brazos depositando un beso en sus pálidas mejillas- **Y gracias August, sé que ella está en buenas manos-** de nuevo palmea el ancho hombro- **Por favor podrías acompañarla a su habitación-** para después dirigirse a su hija **\- Luego tu y yo tendremos una charla señorita.**

El mismo proceso. Caminan a su habitación en silencioso evitando hablarse en el pasillo; ante la mirada de los demás, así debe de ser. Él debe guardar el protocolo pero, cuando la puerta se cierra tras su espalda, el cuerpo de Emma comienza a temblar sintiendo una extraña necesidad de llorar.

El aleteo aminora, los pies del joven guardián descienden hasta quedar a un par de centímetros del suelo. Allí en la habitación de la princesa no hay ojos sobre ella; no existe el protocolo. Los brazos de Emma se aferran a su cuello, mientras su rostro se hunde en ese fornido pecho ¿Cuando había dejado de ser solo un chico flaco y desgarbado? El simplemente la abraza cariñosamente alzándola unos centímetros del suelo. Emma se aprieta a August experimentando un cúmulo de emisiones que la sobrepasan. Solloza y su guardián la separa de su pecho y se le queda mirándola mientras la deposita nuevamente en el suelo. Ella da un paso atrás.

 **-¿Cuantas veces tengo que salvarte el pellejo?-** es la suave protesta del joven.

Emma le da un fuerte tirón en una de sus alas **.**

 **-Auch... Así le pagas al hombre que te acaba de salvar, pudiste ser condenada eternamente a una torre de cristal-** sonríe de lado.

-¿ **Cuando has vuelto? Tonto, me has asustado, debiste decirme que eras tú-** levanta las manos recordando lo aterrada que estaba.

August se adentra en la estancia, es el único hombre aparte del rey que tiene permitido entrar en la habitación de la princesa.

 **-Te lo mereces-** golpea la frente de la rubia con uno de sus dedos- **Llego y me encuentro con que has desaparecido. Te dejo un par de meses y estas a punto de enloquecer a tu madre.**

 **-Fueron dos años-** sentencia la rubia con molestia- **Nunca te despediste.**

 **-Tú me odiabas-** la mira con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción **-Me dijiste muchas veces que desapareciera y eso hice, contra mi voluntad pero lo hice.**

 **-También te hubieras molestado si tienes tras de ti una sombra molesta que te vigila para ir a contarle todo a tu madre-** responde burlona.

 **-Estas especulando.**

 **-Es la verdad**.

- **¿Porque tendría que contarle algo ella?**

 **-Es la reina.**

 **-No la mía,** **sabes que no le sirvo a tu madre, ninguno de nosotros lo hace-** responde con sutileza **\- Pero, si la reina llegara a enterarse de lo que estás haciendo, no serias la única castigada Emma; has ido más allá de los límites permitidos.**

 **-Lo siento yo...**

 **-Donde estabas y no me digas que en el lago, fui a buscarte y no te encontré.**

 **-¡August!-** chilla bajito apartando la mirada.

 **-¡Emma!-** se cruza de brazos en la espera de su respuesta.

Parpadea antes de volver la vista al frente y enfrentar la mirada de su guardián. El rostro relajado de August estaba cubierto por una moderada barba, ya no era ese chico risueño que la vigilaba a la distancia. Lo notaba distinto.

 **-Lo siento, no puedo-** baja la cabeza mirando el suelo.

 **-¿No confías en mí? Acabo de mentir para salvarte-** murmura ofendido.

Nunca fueron amigos, sin embargo el moreno tiene algo que la hace confiar, aunque el sentimiento no sea suficiente para contarle. No puede correr el riesgo de involucrar a nadie más. Sería demasiado que él también le hiciera ver lo equivocada que estaba. Que Regina es solo una bruja despiadada. Con la mirada pegada en el suelo una tormenta interna se desata... La Reina Malvada era un peligro.

 **-Te lo agradezco-** la voz le sale amortiguado por los intentos que hace de contener el llanto **\- pero esto-** levanta los brazos para remarcar su agobio **-Ya no quiero involucrar a nadie más.**

 **-Sabes que soy tu guardián y puedo ir tras de ti aun sin una orden directa de la reina.**

 **-¿Quién lo dice?-**

 **-Te lo estoy informando, desde hoy vuelvo a mi puesto; seré tu sombra quieras o no.**

 **\- No puedes hacerme eso.**

 **-Te faltan muchos años y madurez para darme ordenes jovencita.**

Esta vez Emma mira a lo lejos, queriendo ver el bosque desde su habitación pero, solo llega a toparse con ese enorme muro que rodea el jardín y le corta el paisaje, ante su mirada solo se presenta un cielo oscuro.

 **-También tienes cosas que responder; pero como todos, nuca lo haces-** se retira un par de pasos y se sienta en la cama **.**

 **-No es lo mismo-** responde sorprendido **.**

 **-La verdad es que tampoco confías en mí.**

 **-No es cuestión de confianza, aun no estas preparada-** el silencio cae en la habitación.

Emma enrosca los dedos en su regazo. Quería decir tantas cosas pero, todas las palabras se le quedaban atoradas junto con las lágrimas.

Regina es mala, cruel...

Una bruja que no merece que mienta por ella.

Pero si alguien se enteraba podría desatar cosas muy malas, su madre se iría contra la barrera, peor aún iría por esa bruja, por Regina. Frunce el ceño preocupada **.**

 **-¿Preparada para saber? ¿Saber porque la guardia dorada me debe ser leal por encima de sus reyes? -** niega rápidamente con la cabeza- **Tengo once; eso no quiere decir que sea tonta.**

 **-Emma...**

 **-Tranquilo... yo confió en ti-** se pone de pie suspirando desganada- **De verdad confió; pero, no estás preparado para saber.**

* * *

Las grandes puertas del salón Escarlata se abren; todas las miradas caen sobre la hermosura de la reina; ataviada con uno de sus elegantes vestidos de seda granate. Un ceño se dibuja en la frente de la mujer, le molesta sentirse escrutada. Atraviesa el pasillo con carácter, la firmeza de sus pasos es el único sonido que se escucha en la estancia, sus tacones chocan contra la blancura del impecable piso haciendo que la habitación enmudezca.

La máscara de frialdad es su única acompañante entre toda esa gente. Porque en el fondo, Regina, la reina del bosque encantado, ansiaba estar en otro lugar; justamente en esa estúpida barrera.

 _Tal vez Emma nunca vuelva._

Si tan solo le prestara atención a esos reproches internos que le decían que ya era suficiente, tres semanas deberían hacerla desistir de esa idea de que la rubia cruzaría nuevamente la barrera pero, por más pretextos que buscara una parte la empujaba a volver.

En cuanto llega al pie de esos escalones que mantienen su trono lejos de la muchedumbre, sus pasos se detienen. La dueña de los ojos marrones contempla callada a la mujer que permanece de rodillas, el tono rojo y purpura de su ropas se perdía entre la suciedad; el gris de sus cabellos estaba marchito por el tiempo y el olvido.

 **-¿Cuál es la ur...**

En cuanto se dio la vuelta y sus orbes se encontraron de frente con esos labios brutalmente cosidos; la frase expira en los labios de Regina, tiene la oportunidad de observar como un líquido viscoso humedecían los contornos agrietados y resecos.

Hace una mueca de enfado.

 **-¿Alguien puede explicarme que significa esto?-** pide con voz neutra.

Un hombre sale de la fila de los soldados haciendo una leve reverencia, los oscuros ojos de Regina lo miran con detenimiento; era uno de sus generales, Robín, señor de la tierra de los Lycantho. De piel blanca, llevaba los cabellos rubios de manera despreocupada, su ropa de cuero negro se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo duro y fornido.

La mirada del rubio recorre de forma atrevida a la reina, deteniéndola descaradamente en su escote, luego de eso las pupilas de ambos se cruzan; Regina hace un gran esfuerzo para no tomarlo de la garganta y romperle el cuello. La sonrisa que adorna el rostro masculino hace que los dientes de la reina rechinen en su boca.

 **-Traje un pequeño presente para mi reina-** murmura en tono seductor. **-La bruja loca.**

Dentro de la sala el bullicio comienza a tomar fuerza; mientras los ojos de la morena se iluminan. Llevaba tres años intentando encontrar a esa maldita mujer. La sonrisa en el rostro de Robin se ensancha, ver la expresión de su reina lo llenaba de orgullo.

 **-Esto sí, que es una sorpresa Madam Mim-** se inclina para mirar de cerca a su prisionera. Era repulsivo ver como ella misma había intentado calmar su locura, sus visiones. Infligirse dolor de esa manera para acallar sus demonios, era algo que muchos no lograban entender, aunque quiso silenciarse para siempre, sus labios torturados no impedían que las palabras fluyeran de ellos. Estaba condenada a sus visiones - **Llevas mucho tiempo huyendo de mí.**

A pesar de lo doloroso que parece, los hilos se separan justo lo necesario para que Madam Mim sonría, mostrando unos dientes amarillentos y desgastados.

 **-Me falto... habilidad para... continuar realizándolo... a la perfección-** murmura con dificultad.

Una bofetada por parte de Robín impacta la mejilla izquierda de la mujer.

La mirada de la morena cae sobre la otra bruja haciendo una mueca reflexiva ¿Estaba Mim burlándose de ella? Recuerda todos sus fallidos intentos para dar con ella y aquel sentimiento de rabia regresa. Arrebato que se evapora en el mismo instante que da el primer paso y la imagen de una pequeña rubia golpea su cerebro _Eres mala...Te odio..._ la ráfaga de palabras paraliza sus pasos.

 **-Si he dicho algo inapropiado, pido disculpas a mi reina; pero si no es así** **¿Por qué me golpeas?**

El rubio esta por repetir la acción.

 **-Ya basta-** con un movimiento de muñecaRegina corta en el aire la intención de su general. Robín le lanza una mirada fulminante, sintiendo que la reina lo avergüenza delante de sus hombres al paralizarlo. Regina camina hasta él, con la nariz casi rozándolo.

 **-Si vuelves a mirarme de esa forma, personalmente me encargare de poner tu cabeza en una estaca-** si él pensaba que por ser un visitante asiduo de su cama tenía algún privilegio, estaba rotundamente equivocado.

 **-Lo siento, mi señora-** baja la cabeza como un cachorro dominado.

Regina toma asiento en su elegante silla con detalles negros y dorados donde una infinidad de ramas de manzano de color oro se unen hasta formar el respaldar del imponente trono. Los ojos marrones se posan en su más fiel general. Ambas pupilas se cruzan y sin necesitad de palabras Maléfica entiende el mensaje; se acerca a la harapienta mujer para ponerla de pie y llevarla frente a su reina.

 **-¿Sabes porque estás aquí verdad?-** pregunta con sutileza, dejando que su mentón descanse entre el dedo índice y el pulgar.

 **-Mi reina... mi... mi reina quiere... respuestas-** todos permanecen expectantes con aquel intercambio de palabras- **Pero mi reina ya conoce... las respuestas.**

En otra ocasión; quizás, unas semanas atrás, Regina se hubiera lanzado a su cuello hasta hundir las uñas en esa carne, sin embargo; la reina permanece impasible sobre su trono. Son sus ojos los que manifiestan la furia que luchaba por contener.

- **Voy advertirte algo-** la voz ronca y amenazadora capta la atención de la bruja loca-T **engo métodos para hacerte hablar que no son para nada agradables; el dolor que sientes no se relaciona en nada con lo que puedo provocarte ahora dime, quieres cooperar y tener una conversación civilizada con tu reina o podemos hacerlo a la antigua-** la habitación se hunde en un mortal silencio- **Seré clemente y dejare la elección en tus manos.**

- **¿Esta mis señora... preparada pa... para hacer todo lo... lo necesario para destruir la barrera?-** la forma en que Mim le hablaba era un juego peligroso.

 **-Lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia, solo responde-** matices rojos tiñen la oscuridad de sus órbitas .Una nueva sonrisa aparece en el rostro de la bruja loca, y con este gesto la voluntad de Regina se vuelve pequeña. Inspira y cada una de las veces que lo hace, se bebe la furia que cada vez es más grande. Contempla desde su asiento, a todos los presentes; de vez en cuando piensa que la gente está olvidando quien es ella **-Tú tiempo se agota-** advierte con sorna.

Así, en silencio, la mujer extiende las manos hacia Regina, el movimiento inquieta a la reina; pero se queda clavada en su puesto al ver como el cuerpo de Mim comienza a sacudirse, la cabeza de la mujer cae de atrás hacia adelante en tres movimientos repetitivos para luego quedar en una profunda calma. La bruja loca se levanta; sus pupilas dilatadas y enrojecida miran directamente a la reina, mientas los labios semiabiertos de su dueña dejan escapar una retahíla de murmullos incoherentes. A la morena no le queda más que sonreír en la espera de la respuesta que durante tantos años ha esperado.

Los bisbiseos iban tomando fuerza, la voz de Madam Mim se vuelve ronca y profunda hasta que poco a poco las palabras fueron tomando sentido. Los ojos de la reina que parecían haber despertado de un letargo permanecen prendados de esas pupilas rojizas.

 _-_ **Del Gran Reino Unido la respuesta ha llegado, su luz segara a la reina y a sus pies sin rebatir ella caerá...**

En el rostro de la Regina la sonrisa se vuelve una mueca de cólera. Intenta mantener el control de su magia pero esta es como una corriente de lava que comienza a quemarla internamente. Se aferra a la tela del vestido clavando las uñas en sus muslos, una y otra vez castiga su propia piel para mitigar las descargas que la sacuden desde adentro.

 **-Luz... la luz se acerca y todo mal en el bosque encantado apagara. El visitante es la clave, el deseo que la reina tanto ha anhelado; pero la sangre del forastero al reino le otorgara la libertad.**

Sin previo aviso el parloteo se detuvo y la bruja cae desmadejada con las manos y rodillas reposando sobre el brillante piso. Ante aquel espectáculo, todos los presentes retroceden; podían sentir como la furia de la reina crece como un golpe de energía que se expandía por toda la estancia.

-¡ **Largo!** \- grita Regina fuera de control levantándose de su cómoda silla-¡ **Todos fuera!**

Bastaron unos segundos para que en la habitación solo quedara Maléfica, Robín y la prisionera. Una macabra mirada flameaba en los ojos de Regina mientras caminaba pausadamente hacia la mujer que aún permanecía en el suelo.

 **-Mi... Mi señora-** gime Mim suplicando por su vida.

Los dedos morenos se enredan en la garganta de la esclava levantándola sin ninguna delicadeza. No quiere utilizar magia para torturarla, es necesario para la monarca sentir los músculos de Mim tensarse mientras le corta la respiración. Ideas descabelladas cruzan por su cabeza, le urge alimentar ese sádico placer que experimenta al causar daño, dolor, mucho dolor. Disfrutar de la agonía de su víctima.

 **-¿Estas insinuando que tu reina es débil?-** acentúa el agarre- **No soy débil, jamás caeré ante los pies de nadie; soy una reina... la Reina Malvada.**

La intensa mirada de la morena parecía consumir los últimos vestigios de fuerza de Mim quien la mira llena de pánico. Gesto que le trae incómodos recuerdos... _Te odio... Eres mala_... esas palabras se filtran, la manejan, rodean los pensamientos de Regina para remojarlos en cada imágenes de lo sucedido con Emma. La bruma que mantenía atrapada a la reina en su furia se va evaporando; por fortuna para Madam Mim, los dedos que mantenían su tortura la sueltan como si su piel quemara. Los gemidos de la prisionera fueron ahogados por el doloroso sonido de su cuerpo chocando al rencontrarse con el suelo.

 **-Enciérrenla en la torre-** aunque no quiera la voz le tiembla. Maldijo por dentro, esa no es ella y la confusa mirada que le lanzan sus generales lo confirma.

La rabia fue sustituida por una extraña sensación de culpa, cierra los ojos huyendo de la imagen de la bruja loca palpándose el cuello. La reina malvada retrocede, intenta darles la espalda para ocultar su descontrol. Mientras recupera el aliento se preguntaba qué diablos está pasando con ella, como un simple episodio la había marcado tanto.

Al volverse se encuentra con esa mirada tan vulnerable de la bruja loca.

 **-El... el dolor de mi reina apenas comienza... su... sufrirá, cuando tenga que decidir... entre amar o destruir.**

Continuará…


	12. Nuestra Reina

Hola… estoy de vuelta por aquí. Estuve un poco corta de inspiración y un poco de lectura me ayudo a refrescarlas ideas así que volví… espero no tardar en regresar, aunque no prometo nada T-T

Gracias a las personas que me siguen y leen la historia, muchas muchassss gracias a las que me alientan a continuar con su Review me encantan y me hacen reír.

Espero llenar las expectativas de la personita que me pidió una conversación de Emma con sus padres **exactamente sobre hacer daño a las personas que se aprecian.**

Espero sus cometarios. Así que a leer

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Nuestra Reina**

Una triste mirada cae sobre sus zapatos, no podía limpiar de su alma esa sensación de melancolía... era tan ilógico ¿Que esperaba ella de Regina? La mismísima reina malvada. En su memoria lo que paso le robaba todas sus sonrisas...era tan irónico porque al mismo tiempo recordaba esa débil voz... sus últimas palabras la llenaron de tanta calidez.

Aparta la vista de la ventana. Caminando de regreso a su cama para tirarse boca abajo.

Cariño...

El silencio se llenó con el dolor de esa voz **.**

 **\- Que sucede Emma-** la mano de su padre le da unas leves caricias en la espada- **Llevas muchas semanas sin salir del castillo.**

 **\- Es mi culpa que mamá siga molesta-** las voz le sale amortiguada por la almohada.

 **\- Ella está bien, los preparativos de la primavera la tienen ocupada. Ahora dime, ¿Tu como estas?** -ve como Emma se gira para sentarse. Se abraza las rodillas como si necesitara protegerse de algo- **Me parece que las cosas entre Rubi y tú no se han arreglado.**

 **\- No tienes por qué preocuparte padre, estoy bien.**

 **\- Pues, no lo parece-** parta un largo mechón rubio que cubre parcialmente el rostro de su hija **\- Lo que paso en el lago te afecto mucho. No temas contarme, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cariño.**

Lo que más asombro a la joven rubia fue el escalofrió que sintió al escuchar esa palabra, como si fuera trasportada aquel día. Definitivamente se escuchaba diferente en su padre; sin embargo no esperaba que le removiera cosas por dentro. Discretamente muerde su labio superior.

 **-¿Porque me llamas cariño?-** susurro mientras batallaba con ese nudo que se adhería a su garganta **.**

 **-¿Qué cosas preguntas?**

 **-Eso de cariño es normal decírselo a otros-** insiste la joven, no puede dejar pasar la oportunidad de aclarar sus dudas.

 **\- Es solo una palabra que la mayoría de las personas utilizamos para expresar nuestro afecto. Es algo muy especial que dices o recibes de amigos familiares y...**

 **-Lo dices cuando te importa alguien-** la ilusión que desprendían los ojos de la rubia no pasó desapercibida para su padre **.**

 **-Por supuesto.**

Había acordado no pensar más en la bruja, pero llenar esos espacios vacíos que le había dejado su último encuentro le destruía la calma. Resulta que los intentos por no pensar no le estaban funcionando, no podía dejar de repasar en su cabeza el dolor en la voz de Regina, en ese arrepentimiento que teñía sus pupilas oscuras. Empezó a darse cuenta que, al pasar los días, la presencia de la bruja era demasiado intensa. Se le hace un nudo en la garganta ¿Porque sentía tanta tristeza? ¿Porque esa extraña sensación de que el corazón se le desinfla al recordar que Regina le hizo daño? Después de varios días debía estar mejor, sin embargo no era así, continuaba igual de dolida y triste. Hace un par de trazo sobre las sabanas para distraerse.

 _Volverla a ver no puede ser, eso no puede ocurrir, no puede... no puede aunque le duela no debe volver al bosque._

 **-Lo que te preocupa tiene que ver con tu desacuerdo con la señorita Lucas-** la mira inquisitivo, queriendo adivinar lo que su hija piensa **.**

 **\- Las personas se dicen cariño por que se quieren** \- susurra aparentando desinterés- ¿ **Pero cómo quieres y lastimas al mismo tiempo?**

David se sienta a su lado, sorprendido por el giro que está tomando la conversación; sus pensamientos comienzan a trabajar afanosamente

 **\- Hay algo que tenga que saber-** murmura casi ahogándose en la idea que estaba rondando su cabeza- **¿No es el problema con la señorita Lucas lo que te tiene preocupada?... es alguien más... un... un chico... ¿Te gusta alguien?**

 **\- ¡Papá!-** salta de su puesto ofuscada- **Mejor olvídalo.**

 **\- Claro que no... No... Esto es... es importante para ti y para mí también-** La mira con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas, no estaba listo para esto, prefería estar en cualquier lugar menos enfrentándose a la idea de que su pequeña princesa estaba interesada en alguien. Snow debía estar allí, mira hacia la puerta esperando que aparezca y lo salve **\- Un muchacho Emma... tienes once.**

 **\- Por favor, ya para papá; te has desviado demasiado del tema principal.**

El rey sacude los hombros como si se alistara para una gran batalla, en ese momento se sentía en medio de una guerra sin ningún arma para defenderse del enemigo.

 **\- Bien-** el rey le da una tregua a sus pensamientos, suspirando unos segundos- **Mamá te quiere y te protege de una forma que a veces no te gusta por lo que ciertas cosas que hace te parece que están mal y te lastiman, sin embargo, para ella es lo justo y necesario porque te quire. Comprendes lo que quiero decirte Emma. Estas disgustada con Rubi porque algo te ha hecho daño o viceversa y estoy seeguro que ninguna de las dos quizo lastimarse-** se levanta para ir hasta la esquina donde Emma se ha ido a refugiar- Q **uerer y lastimar van de la mano; quisiera decirte que todo va a estar bien pero, no puedo asegurarlo, ojala la vida sea buena contigo amor mío yo voy a estar aquí para curarte cada vez que lo necesites y dar un par de puños y patadas si llega a ser necesario.**

* * *

Camina llena de dudas por todos los senderos que la alejan del castillo, cada minuto que pasa está más nerviosa, cuando llega al claro ya Rubi ha sentido su presencia. El rostro serio de su amiga le da la bienvenida; de verdad la había extrañado. No estaba segura si la encontraría en el lugar de siempre; al parecer no había dejado de visitar el lugar favorito de ambas.

 **\- Lo... lo lamento.**

La joven morena salta de la roca y sin vacilación se acerca a grandes sacadas a la princesa quien en primer momento retrocede un par de paso pero la loba es más rápida y sin previo aviso la rodea entre sus brazos.

 **\- Pensé que nunca más te vería-** murmura pegada a la alborotada melena rubia.

 **\- Lo siento, Ru estaba asustada pensé que ya no querías saber nada de mí, lo siento no quería meterlas en problema...**

 **\- Ya para, respira-** le seca las lágrimas **-Tranquila, respira. Ya estoy acostumbra a que me estés metiendo en problema.**

 **\- De verdad lo lamento... tu tenías...**

 **\- Deja de disculparte-** le da una suave palma en la espalda- **Pero te advierto que iré contigo, lo quieras o no voy asegurarme que permanezcas lejos de esa cosa.**

Emma ni siquiera hace el intento de refutar.

 **\- Rubi hay algo que necesito...**

 **\- No creas que he olvidado que ese día olías a sangre, esa bruja pudo borrarlo con magia, pero el olor estaba allí. Así que el tema no está en discusión, iremos al nido y luego me encargare de que permanezcas alejada de tu nueva amiga.**

 **\- ¿Que nueva amiga?**

La voz resuena tras ella crispando los bellos de la nuca a la loba.

 **\- ¿Qué hace el aquí?**

 **\- Es lo que iba a decirte, August ha vuelto-** intenta poner entusiasmo a las palabras.

 **\- Ya me he dado cuenta-** gruñe mostrando los dientes.

\- **Que tal cachorra.**

Rubi da un paso al frente llena de furia, sin embargo Emma logra detenerla a tiempo.

 **\- ¡August por favor!-** advierte la princesa molesta.

\- **¡Que! No hice nada.**

 **\- Ojala recuerdes que en varias ocasiones mi puño te cerro esa bocota.**

 **\- También te extrañe Ru-** sonríe sin molestia **.**

 **\- Por favor, los dos basta, si vamos a estar juntos...**

 **\- No... No... No -** la corta la loba cada vez más ofuscada **\- Rotundamente no, definitivamente no, voy a estar con el espía personal de la reina.**

 **\- No soy un espía-** frunce el ceño sintiéndose atacado **.**

 **\- Eres un bocazas-** patea el suelo con rabia **.**

 **\- Aunque no te guste iré con la princesa y si no te agrada la idea ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.**

Los ojos de Emma rehúyen esa típica discusión entre sus dos compañeros. Pasa las manos por su rostro imaginando todo lo que va a tener que soportar.

 **\- Ambas me culpan por algo que no es cierto-** mira a la princesa buscando apoyopero ella evita el contacto **.**

 **\- Podemos irnos ya-** suspira la rubia cansada **.**

 **\- ¡Sí!-** responden los otros dos al unísono.

Rubi inicia la caminata algo molesta luego le sigue el moreno quien pasa al lado de Emma con la mirada tintada de tristeza **.**

 **\- August estoy confiando en ti-** murmura la rubia cuando lo ve pasar a su lado.

Los ojos de su guardián caen nuevamente en ella, mentiría si dijera que estaba asustada. No podía esconder que le aterraba la idea de revelarle al moreno uno de sus secretos y aún quedaba el peor... La barrera.

Ahora que lo pensaba, comenzaba arrepentirse de haber salido esa mañana. Esos días encerrada en su habitación August le demostró que no tendría momentos a solas; definitivamente estaba perdida.

* * *

Los ojos del moreno iban de un lado a otro mordiéndose los labios, dentro de la cueva el eco de su aleteo comenzaba a ser molesto para las dos chicas, ambas se miran conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

 **\- ¿Saben que esto es peligros verdad? La temperatura de la cueva es muy cambiante**

 **\- Nunca hemos estado más de veinte minutos-** responde Rubi cansada de las quejas.

 **\- Su temperatura no es igual a la tuya.**

La morena pone los ojos en blanco mientras Emma continua su camino sumida en el silencio.

 **\- ¿Por qué crees que tenemos mantas escondidas en la entrada?**

 **\- Deberías tenerlas a mano**.

 **\- Ya basta-** se vuelve para mirarlos a ambos- M **e están dando dolor de cabeza. Y tú August deja de hablar como si no estuviera presente, estoy bien.**

 **\- Solo me preocupo por tu seguridad**.

\- **Sé que te preocupo; pero Rubi ha sabido cuidarme muy bien todo este tiempo.**

La mirada del guardián se topa con la de la loba, quien no se amedrenta con el desafió de esos ojos.

 **\- Por su bien más le vale-** murmuro bajito el hombre.

 **\- Deja de susurrar, igual puedo escucharte bocazas.**

 **\- Lo dije para que me escucharas.**

 **\- Esto es increíble-** grita Emma ofuscada, aquel paseo se estaba convirtiendo en un martirio entre las quejas de August y las indirectas de su amiga, todo el ambiente era demasiado pesado.

 **\- Una última cosa-** las dos chicas suspiran reiniciando la caminata **\- Ese pequeño charquito de agua que acabamos de pasar, en las noches la marea sube y la corriente se aviva es muy peligro-** esta vez si logra captar la atención de sus dos compañeras, ambas se vuelven y lo miran sorprendidas.

 **\- Eso no lo sabíamos-** es Rubi quien logra responder.

 **\- Lo supuse por favor...**

 **\- Si ya lo dijiste-** lo corta Rubi- E **s peligroso**

Las chicas reanudan su caminata. Cuando llegan al nido observan como el moreno se acerca con recelo.

 **\- El bocón tiene miedo** \- ríe la loba y al instante recibe un suave golpe. Mira hacia el lado izquierdo buscando a su atacante, pero Emma ya se ha separado de su lado para ir con su guardián.

El poderoso guerrero se acerca con el mayor cuidado mientras sus ojos estudian complacido las dos figuras redondas sobre un cúmulo de hierba y hojas secas.

Suspira extasiado.

 **\- Son hermosos-** se inclina cerca del nido sin hacer ningún intento para tocarlos, sin embargo Emma, con un poco de esfuerzo toma al más pequeño de color negro brillante llevándolo muy cerca de sus mejillas.

\- **Aunque no lo creas son pesados** \- sonríe con el mayor entusiasmo, hacía ya varias semanas que no sentía tranquilidad y mucho menos ganas de reír. Su profundos ojos verde azul permanecen clavados en el hermoso huevo, solo ellos podían distraerla de sus locos pensamientos- **Este es Hebyan, que no te engañe su fachada de chico malo, va a ser un amor** \- con suma delicadeza lo arrulla entre sus brazos, amaba a esos huevos; explicar el porqué de ello era un poco difícil, quizás el que fueran abandonados o la posibilidad de que su madre muriera provocaban ese sentimiento de querer protegerlos. Sonríe con pesar a sus dos acompañantes- **Ese que está allí es Heyden, será de temer, lo blanquito y tierno se le quedara en el cascaron. Estoy segura que será un cascarrabias.**

 **\- ¿Sabes lo que son?-** la interrumpe August.

Inconscientemente Emma estrecha más el huevo cerca de su pecho.

 **\- No me importa lo que sean-** murmura bajito- **Igual seguiré cuidando de ellos.**

Con un asentamiento el moreno se aparta de ella para darle su espacio. Una vez parado en la esquina guarda unos minutos de silencio, mientras mira atentamente todos los movimientos de la princesa, tras él, Rubi lo contempla con los sentidos alertas.

 **-¿Por qué tu pulso se acelera bocón, acaso tienes miedo?-** se burla.

Ese chico que un día fue un larguirucho cara de grano hoy se acercaba a ella en una actitud amenazadora. Lo sorprendente fue que ella no pudo reaccionar, que todo su cuerpo se quedó paralizado bajo esa ardiente mirada. Cuando la mano del moreno toca su hombro algo inexplicable la recorre por completo haciendo que sus labios temblaran incapaces de poder comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- **Es muy importante que vuelva con la reina** \- musita sin dejar de mirarla con esos ojos penetrantes

 **\- No... No sé de qué hablas-** la dueña de la capa roja siente miedo, quiere sacudirse de la mano del espía, pero su cuerpo no reacciona, August sujeta fuertemente su hombro guiándola hacia el rincón.

 **-E** **scúchame bien, no soy ningún espía-** suena herido- **confía en mí, ella tiene que volver, solo necesita tu apoyo ya deja de oponerte a lo inevitable.**

 **-No-** susurra entre dientes, no puede ocultar la rabia que siente al estar sometida por August- V **oy... voy a despedazarte.**

 **-Deja de ponerte agresiva y escucha-** ofrece apartar la mano, claramente la intención de Rubi era atacar. Esta vez solo un sutil rose de los dedos del moreno en el rostro de la loba provoca que esta quede paralizada en su lugar- **¿Porque tienes que ser tan impulsiva? Escucha, es lo único que te pido. Quieres protegerla y lo entiendo, pero lo estás haciendo con las personas equivocadas, yo no soy tu enemigo-** un movimiento tras su espalda alerta a August de que la princesa esta por acercarse. A pesar de los intentos de Rubi por resistirse siente como los fuertes brazos del guardián la rodean, riendo y palmeando su espalda- **Snow traiciono a la princesa, acabara con el reino, nuestro deber es proteger a Emma y a Regina.**

 **-¿Regina?**

 **-Si Regina, nuestra reina.**

Continuará...


End file.
